La quête de la pierre philosophale
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Une fanfiction sur FullMetal Alchemist. Cette histoire se passe un peu avant l'épisode 25. Edward et Alphonse Elric continuent leur voyage à la recherche de la pierre philosophale. De nombreux obstacles bloqueront leur route. :En hiatus pour le moment:
1. Chapitre 1

**_J'ai écris cette fanfiction de tout mon coeur pour vous alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. L'histoire se passe un peu avant l'épisode 25. Bonne lecture!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Chapitre 1:** Informations et menaces

" Maman, murmura Ed, divaguant légèrement, en se laissant aller sur l'épaule du lieutenant Ross avant de s'évanouir d'épuisement à cause de la trop forte transmutation."

Alex Louis Armstrong sortit alors du labo 5 avec Edward Elric et Alphonse Elric sous les bras sous les applaudissements du lieutenant-colonel Hugues, du général King Bradley ainsi que des alchimistes d'Etat.

" Il faut les emmener au quartier général pour les soigner à l'infirmerie, décida le lieutenant-colonel. J'imagine que ce cher Roy sera content de nous voir et d'avoir enfin des nouvelles car il doit être furieux d'être mis aux oubliettes mais la vie d'un alchimiste d'état n'est pas toujours drôle. Merci mon général de nous avoir laissé la permission d'aider ces enfants."

" Pas de problèmes. Bon je vais devoir prendre congé, occupez-vous bien d'eux et surtout éloignez-les le plus possible de Scar, ordonna le généralissime en faisant un bref salut et en s'en allant avec à sa suite une dizaine d'alchimistes d'état."

" Ce sera fait mon général! assura le lieutenant-colonel en le saluant à son tour avant de se retourner vers le lieutenant Ross. Excellent travail lieutenant Ross! Vous nous avez fait éviter le pire."

" Merci lieutenant-colonel! répondit-elle en le saluant."

Le colonel était enfin arrivé à Central et se rendit au quartier général. Dans son bureau...

" Je vais tuer ce cher lieutenant-colonel, murmura Roy Mustang entre ses dents légèrement furieux d'être mis si facilement aux oubliettes."

" Il ne manquerait plus que ça, soupira Riza. Vous vous en voudriez après je peux vous l'assurer."

" Qu'est-ce que vous en savez lieutenant?"

" Je vous connais mieux que vous ne le pensez."

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement avec grand fracas.

" Colonel! l'appela un alchimiste brun aux yeux bleus. Le lieutenant-colonel Hugues est ici et désire vous parler. Il dit que c'est urgent!"

" Le lieutenant-colonel Hugues vous dites? s'étonna Mustang. Il est ici?"

" Oui mon colonel."

" J'arrive tout de suite, déclara-t-il en se levant et en sortant de la pièce suivit de près par le 1er lieutenant Hawkeye."

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent donc devant l'entrée du QG où ils découvrirent le lieutenant-colonel, le lieutenant Ross ainsi que le major Armstrong avec les deux frères Elric sous les bras. Roy Mustang salua le lieutenat-colonel avec respect.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda avec sérieux Roy Mustang en découvrant les deux frères Elric dans un piteux état."

" Je t'expliquerai après Roy, assura Hugues. Pour le moment il faut s'occuper d'eux."

" Emmenez-les à l'infirmerie, ordonna-t-il à Alex."

Alex s'exécuta sans broncher tandis que Roy revenait dans son bureau accompagné du lieutenant-colonel Hugues et de Riza.

" Lieutenant Hawkeye, vous pouvez nous laisser seul à seul je vous prie? demanda poliment mais avec assurance le colonel."

" Bien mon colonel, dit-elle en sortant du bureau."

" Alors dites-moi mon cher Hugues, que s'est-il encore passé? s'enquit de demander Mustang. Je parie que Scar est encore dans le coup."

" Et bien si je résume Edward et Alphonse se sont rendus au labo 5 pour y chercher des informations sur la pierre philosophale. Nous ne savons pas trop ce qu'ils y ont trouvé. Quand le lieutenant Ross est arrivé elle y a vu Edward en pleine transmutation accidentelle mais la puissance été beaucoup trop forte mais heureusement le lieutenant Ross a réussi à stopper la transmutation mais tout le liquide rouge présent a été liquidé. Quant aux prisonniers ils ont réintégrés un lieu très sécurisé mais le traître que tu connais, l'alchimiste écarlate a réussi à s'échapper."

" Quoi! hurla Roy en frappant avec force la table devant lui des poings."

" Scar est toujours quant à lui en liberté d'après mes sources quant à l'alchimiste écarlate nous n'avons aucune idée d'où il se trouve et ce qu'il compte faire mais en tout cas il compte bien se venger des alchimistes d'état en liquidant en premier lieu je pense Edward Elric et ensuite toi Roy après ce qu'il s'est passé à Ishbal il a de quoi t'en vouloir à mort!"

" Il le méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait à ce scélérat!"

" Et c'est sans parler des homonculus, continua son ami. Je suis en train de faire des recherches sérieuses dans l'ombre à ce sujet."

" Les homonculus? s'étonna Mustang. Ils existent donc vraiment?"

" Oui, affirma Maes Hugues. Sinon comment ça se passe ici?"

" Monotone, répondit-il."

" Au fait, je t'ai parlé de ma fille? s'exclama Hugues en lui mettant une photo de sa fille devant les yeux."

" Heu, déclara Roy exaspéré."

" Elle est pas magnifique! Quel doux prénom, Alicia! Ca c'est ma fille adorée! Mais regarde comme elle est chou! s'exclama Maes Hugues les yeux plein d'étoiles en rapprochant la photo du visage du colonel."

" Oui très jolie, s'exaspéra son ami."

" Ma fille est la meilleure de toutes tu veux dire!"

" Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt qu'on aille voir comment vont l'alchimiste d'acier et son frère? demanda Mustang pour pouvoir échapper à l'euphorie de son ami pour sa fille."

Maes Hugues reprit soudainement son sérieux.

" Excellente idée, approuva le lieutenant-colonel."

" Une petite question, l'interrompit Roy Mustang. Pourquoi tu ne me donne jamais de nouvelles et que tu me mets toujours aux oubliettes?"

" Si tu veux que je t'aide à monter dans la hiérarchie il faut bien que tu me laisses faire mon travail et si j'ai un problème je t'appelle tu le sais bien.""

" Mouais."

Hugues reprit mais en souriant cette fois d'un air moqueur.

" Au fait, tu m'as pas dit au téléphone. Tu t'es trouvée une gonzesse?"

Les yeux de Mustang s'incendièrent et il regarda son supérieur avec un regard de tueur.

" Hé calme-toi! souria celui-ci. C'était juste une question en l'air. Non mais sérieux t'en a trouvé une?"

" Hugues mèle-toi de ce qui te regarde, répliqua Mustang."

" Ne me donne pas de leçons comme ça. Toi-même tu te mèles de ce qui ne te regarde pas, protesta le lieutenant-colonel en lui envoyant un sourire moqueur."

" Tu sais que tu as le don de m'énerver toi en plus de m'exaspérer. C'est vrai parfois tu peux être très sérieux et puis dès qu'on parle de ta fille alors là c'est bonjour l'humour! souria Roy en se tournant vers lui."

" Ca c'est bien mon caractère."

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

" Entrez! déclara le colonel."

La personne entra donc. C'était l'alchimiste d'Etat Armstrong qui venait donner des nouvelles de nos deux héros toujours entouré de petites étoiles rose foncé.

" Ah Armstrong! s'exclama Maes Hugues en le fixant sérieusement. Comment vont-ils?"

" Ils sont hors de danger! Edward est blessé à plusieurs endroits et a encore perdu son bras, de plus il est évanouit mais il va bien quant à Al et bien il va bien à part qu'il n'a plus ses jambes, raconta Armstrong."

" Ces garçons m'étonneront toujours. Ils arrivent toujours à se mettre dans un piteux état, plaisanta Roy Mustang. J'avoue qu'ils sont tout de même courageux et puis je ne connais pas grand monde comme FullMetal qui arrive à faire des transmutations sans cercle."

" Je savais bien que tu l'appréciais au fond, déclara tout sourire le lieutenant-colonel."

" Je n'ai pas dit ça."

" Mais tu le pensais, répliqua Hugues avec un sourire sournois."

" Pas du tout, s'entêta le colonel Mustang."

" Mais c'est que tu peux être têtu! N'aie-je pas raison Armstrong?"

" Si parfaitement lieutenant-colonel."

" Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours de son côté? soupira Roy."

" Tout simplement parce que c'est la vérité."

" Vérité que j'approuve, ajouta Riza au seuil de la porte."

" Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi? s'exaspéra Mustang."

" Et pourquoi pas? Je vous fait payer le coup du téléphone! déclara-t-elle avec fermeté."

" Ce n'était qu'un téléphone."

" Et alors, vous aimeriez que je vous abîme vos gants peut-être? ironisa la jeune femme."

" Tout le monde est contre moi dans ce QG. Et ne touchez pas à mes gants!"

" Bon et si on allait voir ces chers frères Elric maintenant, proposa Alex."

" Allons-y."

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois sans Riza vers l'infirmerie. Ils y découvrirent Edward allongé dans un lit avec divers pansements au visage. Il était toujous inconscient et une perfusion était profondément enfoncée dans son bras gauche. Ils purent aussi remarquer l'absence du bras de métal. Quant à Al il était posé contre un mur et observait son frère en silence, plongé dans ses pensées et notamment se posant des questions sur ce que lui avait dit cette armure vide concernant ses souvenirs.

" Comment va Edward? interrogea Hugues."

" Il va bien, il est par contre épuisé et a besoin de repos. Il lui faut aussi un nouvel auto-mail parce que l'autre a été détruit, déclara l'infirmière rousse aux yeux clairs arborant la tunique blanche d'infirmière. On peut dire qu'il l'a échappé belle."

" Si vous n'étiez pas intervenue lieutenant Ross je crois que la situation aurait été critique. Je vous redonne toutes mes félicitations! s'exclama Maes Hugues au lieutenant qui était assis à côté du lit du jeune garçon."

" Ca va Al? le questionna Alex Louis Armstrong."

" Oui, murmura l'armure vide privée de ses jambes de métal."

" Ca n'a pas l'air, reprit Armstrong. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?"

" Oh rien de spécial, assura le cadet des frères Elric."

Roy Mustang, lui, se contentait d'observer en silence l'alchimiste d'acier étendu sur ce lit blanc.

" C'est incroyable quand même, lâcha Roy."

Hugues et Alex se tournèrent vers lui surpris tandis que Al tendait l'oreille soudainement interressé.

" Qu'est-ce qui est incroyable? demanda Armstrong incrédule."

" C'est un enfant comme lui qui a été choisi pour devenir un grand alchimiste. Si jeune et déjà investit d'une quête aussi importante qu'est celle de la pierre philosophale qui nous a quand même attiré pas mal d'ennuis. Scar, les homonculus et..."

Il préféra baissé les yeux ne voulant pas terminer sa phrase mais le lieutenant-colonel l'encouragea à le faire.

" Et la guerre d'Ishbal, conclut Mustang avec un ton amer. Remarque elle peut aussi avoir de bons côtés. Après tout celle que l'on a vu n'était pas complète. D'un autre côté on ne peut pas nier toute l'horreur qui a été produite."

A ce moment précis l'image de Rose apparut dans sa tête, recoquevillée sur elle-même, menacée par lui même, prêt à claquer des doigts pour finalement les abaisser en tremblant légèrement."

" Va t'en! cria-t-il."

Rose le regarda sans rien dire, apeurée.

" Allez vite! insista-t-il."

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se releva lentement, tremblotante.

" Pourquoi vous faites ça?"

" Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il n'y a rien de plus horrible que d'ôter des vies. Fuis maintenant avant que d'autres alchimistes d'Etat te trouvent et te tuent."

Rose courrut jusqu'à la sortie avant de se retourner une dernière fois.

" Merci."

Et elle s'enfuit laissant derrière elle les deux cadavres couvert de sang tués des mains de Roy Mustang. Il regarda avec dégoût ses mains gantées avant de se retirer, le visage nettement abbatut.

" Jamais une guerre n'a été aussi sanglante que celle-ci, murmura Roy en serrant le poing."

" Oui, une guerre inhumaine, ajouta Armstrong."

" Tout ça c'était la faute de Basque Grand, conclut amèrement Maes Hugues. Mais il y a quand même eu préjudice puisqu'il a été tué mais par qui! Scar lui-même!"

" Vous ne pouvez pas en dire encore un peu plus sur cette guerre? demanda Al aux alchimistes d'Etat."

" Vous savez déjà tout! riposta Maria."

" Pourquoi se servir de la pierre comme ça? Pour améliorer votre force je le sais mais n'auriez-vous pas pû éviter tout ça! Une négociation ou quoi?"

" Nous n'avions pas à décider Al tu le sais bien. Marcoh vous l'a bien raconté, le stoppa brusquement Roy."

" C'est vrai. J'imagine l'horreur que vous avez dû vivre mais nous on ne s'en rend pas compte on ne l'a pas vécu."

" Et vous en avez bien de la chance, assura Armstrong."

On entendit soudain un gémissement provenant du lit. Tous se tournèrent vers le lit de l'alchimiste d'acier. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur et difficulté avant de prononcer à peine audiblement:

" Où suis-je?"

" Au quartier général, lui répondit le lieutenant Ross. Plus précisément à l'infirmerie."

Il regarda autour de lui, il aperçut tout d'abord son frère Al accoté à un mur privé de ses jambes. Puis le lieutenant Ross à ses côtés qui le regardait pour la première fois avec une légère tendresse lui rappelant sa mère. Pour ensuite finir par apercevoir Alex Louis Armstrong, il fit une légère grimace en se disant qu'il allait encore lui raconter l'éloge de la famille Armstrong, le lieutenant-colonel Hugues qu'il fut surpris de voir puis le colonel Mustang qui pour une fois n'arborait pas un air moqueur devant lui mais plutôt un air à la fois grave et sérieux. Pour finir il jeta un oeil à son bras droit et il vit qu'en fait il n'avait plus du tout de bras droit.

" Je crois que Winry va être furax, nota Edward en laissant apparaître un petit sourire en coin."

" Elle va te balancer la clé que tu lui a offerte en pleine figure, plaisanta Alphonse."

" Elle va surtout te dire que t'es plutôt petit d'ailleurs j'avoue que je ne t'avais pas vu la première fois pourtant j'avais bien cherché. Sous le lit, derrière un rideau mais en fait t'étais dans le lit, se moqua le colonel en retrouvant son air de sarcasme."

" Oh non! Vous allez pas recommencer! cria Edward."

" Repose-toi au lieu de crier comme un malade, lui conseilla-t-il."

" Que s'est-il passé lors de la transmutation?"

" J'ai réussi à vous en arracher, répondit Maria Ross."

" Merci, je crois qu'elle était beaucoup trop forte pour moi. Que sont devenus les homonculus Envy, Lust et Gluttony? s'enquit de demander l'aîné des frères Elric."

" Tu as dit homonculus? l'interrompit le colonel. Tu les as vu?"

" Bien sûr, vous ne les avez pas arrêté? demanda Edward étonné."

" On ne les a pas vu ni à l'intérieur ni à l'extérieur, admit le lieutenant-colonel."

" Ils m'ont obligé à créer la pierre philosophale ou ils menaçaient de tuer Al. Je n'ai pas réussi à sacrifier tous ces prisonniers, après tout ce sont des humains eux aussi et on ne joue pas avec la vie humaine, raisonna Edward. Apparemment l'un d'eux nommé Envy connaissait notre père. Le labo 5 n'est malheureusement plus qu'un tas de ruines, je suis désolé Alphonse."

" Ce n'est rien."

" Mais où sont tes jambes? l'interrogea FullMetal."

" Gluttony les a mangé."

" Quoi? Il a mangé du métal!"

" Bah ouais. Sa salive est acide donc tu sais la suite. D'ailleurs j'ai rencontré Scar en route, il m'a raconté des choses sur la guerre d'Ishbal et je comprends mieux pourquoi il agit ainsi."

" Ouais c'est bizarre mais moi il m'a sauvé la vie."

" Scar a beau avoir une bonne raison d'haïr les alchimistes d'Etat à cause du massacre de son peuple mais cela ne pardonne pas qu'il tue, déclara sérieusement Mustang."

Edward le regarda ahuri.

" Vous avez quand même décimé son peuple! J'avoue que c'est un gars vraiment fou furieux mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a sauvé la vie. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi pourri qu'on le croit à l'intérieur."

" Crois ce que tu veux FullMetal mais je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas prêt à lui pardonner! répliqua durement son colonel. Mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas mieux non plus, murmura-t-il faiblement."

" C'était quoi la fin de votre phrase colonel? Je ne l'ai pas entendue, se justifia Ed."

" Oublie!"

" En tout cas il va falloir vite se remettre au travail et je ne tiens pas à me faire à nouveau contrôlé par cette vieille harpie! s'exclama Ed avec détermination."

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là frérot? le questionna Al."

" Les homonculus se sont servis de nous d'après eux. Ce sont eux qui nous ont donné tous les indices pour trouver la pierre philosophale. Mais je refuse d'y croire!"

" Bon on va vous laisser, décida le lieutenant-colonel en s'en allant suivit d'Alex Louis Armstrong et du lieutenant Ross."

Le colonel Mustang resta planté là en regardant droit devant lui, les rayons du soleil aveuglants lui frôlant le visage avant de se décider à jeter un dernier coup d'oeil aux deux frères. Puis il se retourna et s'apprêta à partir mais il lança avant de s'en aller définitivement à Ed:

" J'attends votre rapport après-demain avant midi FullMetal. Soyez-y."

Puis il s'en alla.

" Il ne changera donc jamais?"

" Dis Ed?"

" Oui Al?"

" Mes souvenirs, commença-t-il. Ils sont vraiment réels? Tu ne me les a pas implantés?"

" Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille? protesta Edward."

" Tu te rappelles la fois où tu as perdu ton bras? Tu as dit que tu voulais me dire quelque chose mais tu as finalement laissé tomber. Alors dis-moi la vérité franchement! Que voulais-tu me dire ce jour là?"

" Je suis désolé Al mais je peux pas. J'ai trop peur de ta réaction et je n'y arrive pas je suis désolé, répondit son frère."

" Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me le dire?"

" Je n'y arrive pas Al! cria son frère aîné."

" Et mes souvenirs, ils sont véritables?"

" Je te jure que oui Alphonse je ne te mens pas sur ça."

" Tu me le diras quand tu seras prêt à me dire ce que tu as sur le coeur?"

" Oui, il faudra que je téléphone à Winry pour mon bras. Je demanderai au colonel si il peut l'appeler. Il me doit bien ça après tout."

" Tu trouves pas qu'il a un peu changé tout de même. Quand tu étais encore évanoui il a parlé d'Ishbal."

" Il a parlé de la guerre d'Ishbal! s'exclama Edward avec un intérêt soudain."

" Oh pas beaucoup, il a juste évoqué cette guerre mais il n'en a pas dit plus tu te rends compte si Winry apprenait que l'assassin de ses parents est le colonel Mustang lui-même."

" Ca lui ferait un de ses chocs! Mais il faudra bien lui dire un jour ou l'autre, déclara FullMetal."

" Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire quand on sera de nouveau sur pied. Le labo 5 est complétement détruit!"

" On ira à Rush Valley, je crois qu'on devrait trouvé des choses interressantes là-bas. Il ne nous manquera plus que l'accord de Mustang."

" Tu crois qu'il va accepter? s'inquièta l'armure."

" Oui, après tout il est aussi à la recherche de la pierre philosophale et puis on lui rend un grand service."

" Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? demanda Armstrong au lieutenant-colonel."

" Et bien quand ils seront de nouveau sur pied ils vont sûrement vouloir repartir à la recherche d'informations sur la pierre philosophale et je crois qu'il vaut mieux leur donner la permission, répondit Maes Hugues. Mais vous serez toujours chargé de leur protection lieutenant Ross mais Armstrong vous aidera dans cette tâche. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il leur arrive de nouveau malheur et après l'apparition de ces homonculus je crains qu'ils ne les laissent en paix. Quant à Scar il a vraiment eu une attitude étonnante mais n'hésitez tout de même pas à l'attaquer si il osait s'en prendre aux frères Elric. De mon côté je vais continuer mes recherches sur les homonculus pour découvrir leur point faible."

" Bien lieutenant-colonel! s'exclamèrent en choeur Alex et Maria en se mettant au garde à vous."

" Quant à toi Roy, je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau. Tant que tu y est tu pourras dire au sergent Denny Block qu'il est aussi investit de cette mission d'accord?"

" Entendu Hugues! s'exclama Mustang en le saluant repectueusement avant de s'en aller vers son bureau."

" Bon, moi je retourne là-bas, annonça Maes Hugues. Armstrong et Ross je vous demanderait de rester ici et de veiller sur FullMetal et son frère. Je vous confie donc leur protection. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et au moindre pépin n'hésitez pas à m'appeler c'est compris?"

" Oui lieutenant-colonel! affirmèrent les deux personnes en question."

Maes Hugues sortit donc du QG d'un pas vif, s'apprêtant à faire de profondes recherches sur les homonculus.

Le lendemain matin...

On toqua à la porte vigoureusement du bureau du colonel Mustang.

" Bon vous allez vous décider à ouvrir! s'égosilla la personne derrière la porte."

" C'est bon c'est bon! répliqua le colonel agacé en ouvrant la porte. Tiens FullMetal, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie."

" J'aimerai téléphoner à Winry, se clarifia Ed."

" Ah oui. Pour ton bras, j'imagine qu'elle va être très contente de l'apprendre, ironisa Mustang."

" Oh non! Vous n'allez pas recommencer à me mettre en rogne! s'énerva le jeune blond."

" Tu sais très bien que ça m'est impossible."

" En parlant de Winry, il faudrait peut-être lui dire pour ses parents, déclara Edward en reprenant son sérieux."

A ces mots le visage de Roy Mustang se figea de douleur, se rappelant cette triste époque et cette infâme tragédie. Il les avait tué et ça il n'a pû se le pardonner. Il avait beau avoir essayer de se suicider après cet acte mais le docteur Marcoh l'en empêcha de justesse et malheureusement cette guerre restera à jamais marquée dans son esprit comme les cadavres des Rockbell présents devant ses yeux. Après tout ce n'étaient que des docteurs qui soignaient les blessés qu'ils soient alliés ou ennemis, ils ne méritaient aucunement la mort. Mais voilà Basque Grand l'avait forcé à le faire et il dû se résigner malgré lui.

" Alors colonel? tenta FullMetal en apercevant le visage anxieux de son colonel."

" Il vaut mieux qu'elle l'apprenne d'elle-même. C'est certain elle m'en voudra mais je n'avais pas le choix, répondit-il en fixant l'horizon."

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre du premier lieutenant...

" Il est incroyable ce chien! s'exaspéra Riza en l'appelant, en vain."

Mais le chien fit la sourde oreille et resta assis à sa place à contempler la jeune femme.

" Allez viens Black Ayate! s'impatienta le 1er lieutenant."

Aucune réaction.

" Et ben il va y avoir du boulot, s'exaspéra Riza en déposant une gamelle devant le chien qui se délecta du contenu. Et reste sage!"

Sur ce elle enfila son uniforme et sortit, croisant le second lieutenant au passage.

" Salut 1er lieutenant, la salua-t-il d'un air dédaigneux en tirant un nuage de fumée de sa cigarette."

" Ca va très bien second lieutenant mais vous devriez arrêter de fumer, c'est mauvais pour la santé."

" Malheureusement pour vous vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi, souria John Havok."

" C'est vrai, admit-elle en continuant son chemin."

" Lieutenant! l'appela une voix."

Elle se retourna à l'appel de son nom.

" Ah c'est vous sergent Free."

" Comment va le chien? demanda-t-il anxieux."

" Oh il va très bien à part qu'il a du mal à obéir aux ordres."

" C'est bien, merci de vous occuper de lui."

Le 1er lieutenant lui fit un sourire avant de se retourner pour reprendre sa route mais Cain la stoppa avant qu'elle ne parte:

" Nous avons reçu une lettre. C'est pour le colonel Mustang, vous pouvez la lui remettre?"

" Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas vous même? l'interrogea subitement Riza."

" J'ai du boulot!"

" Moi aussi figurez-vous!"

" S'il vous plaît, insista Cain Free avec un air de chien battu."

" Bon c'est d'accord mais elle est de qui cette lettre?"

"Aucune idée, il n'y a aucune adresse d'expéditeur mais en tout cas regardez comment sont écrit les lettres Pour le colonel>."

Le 1er lieutenant jeta un coup d'oeil aux trois mots et découvrit qu'ils étaient écrits en rouge sang. Elle les toucha et découvrit avec horreur que ces mots avaient été tracés avec du sang.

" Mais c'est du sang! s'horrifia Riza."

" Oui. Bon je vous laisse, déclara Cain en la saluant et en se retirant."

" Des lettres écrites avec du sang, murmura Riza. Mais qui peut faire une chose aussi horrible que celle la?"

Elle se résigna tout de même à se diriger vers le bureau de Mustang.

De retour dans le bureau de Roy Mustang...

" Alors je peux lui téléphoner?"

" Vas-y mais fais vite, capitula Roy en se rasseyant à son bureau tandis qu'Edward saisissait déjà le combiné."

" Allo? répondit une voix au bout du fil."

" Salut Winry! s'exclama-t-il. C'est Ed."

" Ouh! Toi si tu m'appelles c'est que tu as encore fait quelque chose de mal, déclara Winry avec un air méfiant."

" Et bien en fait je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort avec l'alchimie et disons que mon bras droit en métal n'y a pas comment dirai-je? Survécu!"

" Quoi! hurla la jeune fille."

Edward dû éloigner le combiné de son oreille durant un instant pour éviter les jurons que lui lançaient son amie.

" Je te retiens toi! Bon t'es où là?"

" Au quartier général de Central."

" D'accord, j'embarque tout le matériel nécessaire et j'arrive en fin d'après-midi et ne t'avise pas de casser ta jambe sinon je te jure que tu ne survivras pas à ma colère! le prévint Winry en raccrochant furieusement le combiné."

" Furieuse? demanda Roy sur un ton ironique."

" Pire que ça!"

" Je la comprend avec un gamin comme toi!"

Edward fulmina de rage à l'intérieur.

" Je suis pas un gamin! hurla-t-il."

"Mais oui, déclara Mustang, sarcastique."

On toqua soudainement à la porte.

" Tiens on dirait que vous avez de la visite, remarqua Edward."

" Je n'avais pas remarqué, ironisa Roy."

" Vous ne pouvez pas être sympa rien qu'une fois pour me faire plaisir?"

" Non! Entrez."

Riza Hawkeye entra donc dans le bureau et fut surprise d'y découvrir FullMetal.

" Que faites vous ici FullMetal? s'étonna le 1er lieutenant."

" J'étais venu demander au colonel si je pouvais passer un coup de fil à une amie spécialiste des auto-mail."

" Je vois, dit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur Mustang. J'ai une lettre pour vous mon colonel."

" De?"

" Ce n'était pas marqué sur la lettre. En revanche les lettres sont écrites avec du sang."

" Avec du sang? s'horrifia Ed. Mais qui pourrait faire une chose pareille."

" Donnez-moi cette enveloppe lieutenant."

Riza s'exécuta sans broncher. Le colonel observa tout d'abord longuement les lettres écrites avec du sang avant de décacheter la lettre et de l'ouvrir. Au fil et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage se refermait un peu plus. A la fin de sa lecture silencieuse, le lieutenant lui demanda inquiète:

" Qu'est-ce que ça dit?"

Mustang replia calmement la lettre.

" Ramenez Edward à l'infirmerie lieutenant Hawkeye."

Elle allait répliquer mais Roy la contra:

" C'est un ordre!"

" Entendu mon colonel. Venez Edward."

Et ils sortirent tous les deux pour prendre la direction de l'infirmerie tandis que Mustang attrappait le combiné et composait un numéro de téléphone. Hugues grogna légèrement qu'on le dérange dans ses recherches avant de décrocher.

" Allo?"

" C'est Roy."

" Tiens! Pourquoi m'appelles-tu?"

" J'ai reçu une lettre très interressante ce matin."

" Ah oui? Et que dit-elle cette fameuse lettre?"

" Elle vient de l'alchimiste écarlate. Il dit que nous ne parviendrons jamais à récupérer la pierre philosophale et qu'il la trouverait avant nous. Il ajoute qu'il me tuera de ses propres mains dès qu'il en aurait fini avec l'achimiste d'acier. Il termine par dire qu'il a un précieux allié à ses côtés du nom de Greed et qu'il compte bien éliminer tous ceux qui se dresseront sur son passage. Il dit aussi que si un homme de l'armée osait s'aventurer à Rush Valley il en ferait de la chair à pâté et il dit aussi que si ce n'est pas lui qui nous élimine ce sera Scar qui d'après lui est encore vivant. Qu'en penses-tu?"

" J'ai déjà entendu le nom de Greed quelque part mais je ne sais plus où et puis de toute façon les frères Elric n'abandonneront pas et voudrons quand même allez là-bas. Tu les connais, ils sont têtus comme deux belles mules! Préviens le lieutenant Ross, le major Armstrong et le sergent Block et dit leur de renforcer la sécurité des frères Elric, le danger rôde dehors surtout avec des hommes aussi cruels en liberté. Vu que Kimblee est un traître ça m'aurait étonné qu'il arrête de tuer ses alliés."

" Ce sera fait."

" Bon courage vieux et trouve-toi une gonzesse."

" C'est pas vrai, soupira Roy en raccrochant brutalement le téléphone."

A l'infirmerie...

" Dites lieutenant Hawkeye. Elle contenait quoi cette lettre?"

" Je dois admettre que je n'en ai aucune idée FullMetal."

" De quelle lettre vous parlez? demanda Al."

" Le colonel a reçu une enveloppe sur laquelle les mots étaient écrits avec du sang."

" Quelle horreur!"

" Vous n'êtes pas chargée de le surveiller normalement? l'interrogea Ed."

" Si mais je ne peux pas non plus fouiller dans ses affaires comme ça. Il reste tout de même mon supérieur."

" N'empêche que j'aurai bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle disait."

De retour dans le bureau du colonel...

" Vous avez bien compris?"

" Oui! approuvèrent le major Amstrong, le lieutenant Ross et le sergent Block."

" Bien, conclut-il. Vous pouvez y aller et faites attention une fois que vous vous dirigerez vers Rush Valley. Dites aux frères Elric que je leur donne la permission mais ils ne partiront qu'après-demain après midi car il y a un rapport à faire avant."

" Entendu colonel! déclarèrent les militaires en s'en allant."

Il revint à son bureau, s'y assit et attrappa la pile de papiers devant lui avant d'attrapper un stylo et de soupirer pour ensuite se mettre à les remplir.

" Je sens que l'on va avoir du pain sur la planche, remarqua Alex Louis Armstrong en entrant dans l'infirmerie suivit des deux autres."

" Al, Edward? Le colonel vous donne la permission d'aller à Rush Valley, annonça le lieutenant Ross."

" C'est pas vrai! s'exclama Ed."

" Si mais à une condition c'est que nous vous accompagnons moi, le major Armstrong et le sergent Block, ajouta Maria. L'accès à cette ville est devenu dangereux."

" Pourquoi? demanda Edward."

" Et bien... On lui dit dit ou pas? demanda Maria au major Armstrong."

" Il vaut mieux en effet."

" Et bien disons que comme Scar, l'alchimiste écarlate et des homonculus sont en liberté, le colonel a trouvé plus prudent avec l'accord du lieutenant-colonel que vous soyez accompagnés."

" Encore une de ses idées à la con! maugréa Edward en fixant droit devant lui."

Le lieutenant Ross le regarda tendrement en faisant un petit signe négatif de la tête, exaspérée et amusée.

" On pourra partir dès demain matin! s'exclama joyeusement Ed. C'est pas génial Al?"

" Si, répondit-il sans grande conviction."

" N'oubliez pas de donner votre rapport au colonel avant, lui rappela Denny Block."

" Mais ouais il l'aura son rapport."

Alex, Maria et Denny s'en allèrent donc pour le laisser se reposer. Unejeune filleblonde entra alors en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

" Edward! s'écria Winry. Mais que s'est-il passé?"

Il préféra garder le silence se contentant de baisser la tête.

" Je vois. Tu ne veux rien me dire c'est ça? déclara tristement Winry."

Le jeune blond la fixa un instant de ses yeux dorés mais garda malgré tout le silence.

" Bon d'accord, conclut-t-elle. Occupons-nous de ce bras."

La professionnelle se mit donc à l'oeuvre avec enthousiasme. Au bout d'une heure le bras métallique était entièrement remis à neuf.

" Excellent travail Winry! admira Edward. Merci!"

" Je t'en pris. C'est fait pour ça les amis! souria-t-elle. Au fait, bon anniversaire!"

" Merci, souria-t-il. A toi maintenant Alphonse."

Le jeune homme blond s'approcha de son frère, découvrit les différents morceaux de métal, claqua des mains et l'armure se mit à se reconstituer à une vitesse impressionnante sous les yeux stupéfaits de Winry.

Le lendemain après midi...

" Je vais chercher les billets, décida Armstrong."

" Pourquoi doit-on se le taper celui-là, soupira le sergent Block."

" A cause du colonel et du lieutenant-colonel. Espérons qu'il ne va pas encore nous chanter les louanges de la famille Armstrong, espèra le lieutenant Ross."

" Parlez pour vous mais nous aussi on doit le supporter, d'ailleurs je crois qu'à force de rabâcher ses louanges je vais malheureusement finir par les connaître par coeur."

" Moi je le trouve plutôt sympa, contredit Alphonse Elric."

Dix minutes plus tard ils prirent donc le train pour Rush Valley. Et une heure plus tard ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Nos amis se dirigèrent vers une petite auberge pas très éloignée de la gare.

" Non mais regardez ce sont des alchimistes d'Etat avec des membres de l'armée, murmura une personne svelte aux yeux verts avec un air malveillant sur le visage."

" Ouais t'as raison Tex, remarqua un homme brun aux yeux noirs en observant les hommes en uniforme."

" C'est qui le minus qui les accompagne à ton avis? demanda Tex."

" Il paraît que c'est FullMetal à moins que ce soit la grande armure. T'as pas entendu les exploits qu'il a accompli? s'étonna Max."

" Vaguement mais si c'est le blond le FullMetal et bien c'est vraiment un nabot."

" Ouais. De toute façon je ne tiens pas trop les alchimistes d'Etat dans mon coeur ni les membres de l'armée d'ailleurs, déclara Max."

" Pareil pour moi, admit Tex."

Nos amis se dirigèrent vers le comptoir et demandèrent à un homme grand, brun et aux yeux verts avec une moustache brousailleuse et un air bienveillant qui devait être le barman, s'ils pouvaient louer des chambres pour la nuit à venir.

" Je n'ai que trois chambres ça vous ira? les interrogea le barman."

" Ce sera très bien, affirma Armstrong."

" Ca en fera donc 500 en tout."

" 500 pièces! s'exclama Ed en le regardant de travers."

" Tenez, maugréa Alex en déposant une petite bourse contenant des pièces d'or sur le comptoir."

" Merci bien, le remercia le barman en attrappant la bourse et en leur tendant trois clés. Premier étage, les trois premières chambres de gauche. Bon séjour."

Ils montèrent à l'étage et décidèrent de se coucher à cette heure tardive.

A Central, dans le bureau du lieutenant-colonel Hugues...

" Miss! Apportez-moi les livres traitant de la guerre d'Ishbal et ceux concernant Lior je vous prie, déclara Hugues à Sciezka."

Celle-ci lui ramena les livres, essoufflée.

" J'espère que j'aurai une augmentation, souffla-t-elle."

Hugues lui mit une photo de sa fille dans les mains.

" Oh non pitié, pleura-t-elle."

" Tiens tiens interressant ce que dit ce livre, déclara Maes Hugues pour lui-même. Ce serait une certaine Juliet Douglas qui aurait déclanchée la guerre d'Ishbal, exactement le nom de la secrétaire du généralissime que j'ai vu ce matin pour savoir si je pouvais parler à Marcoh. Apparemment elle serait morte il y a de cela six mois et pourtant..."

Soudainement, le téléphone se mit à sonner.

" Allo?"

" C'est la secrétaire du généralissime, déclara la femme au bout du fil."

" Mlle Douglas, alors ce rendez-vous avec le docteur Marcoh?"

" Il sera là dès demain matin à l'hôtel. Je viendrais vous chercher à dix heures et vous conduirez le voir."

" C'est d'accord, à demain matin alors Miss."

" Oui c'est ça, murmura faiblement la jeune femme avec un petit air mystérieux en raccrochant."

Le lendemain matin, à l'hôtel...

" Dites Mlle, vous vous appelez bien Juliet Douglas? demanda le lieutenant-colonel Hugues."

" Oui pourquoi cette question?"

" D'après ce que j'ai lu une certaine Juliet Douglas serait à l'origine de la guerre d'Ishbal et elle serait morte il y a six mois. Vous étiez à Ishbal n'est-ce pas?"

" Non j'étais à l'arrière dans les bureaux."

" Je ne vous crois pas."

" C'est ici, l'interrompit-elle en désignant une des portes."

" Et je suis censé voir le docteur Marcoh."

Lust apparut et menaça le lieutenant-colonel de ses ongles noirs extrémement tranchants.

" On fait moins le fier maintenant, ironisa Lust avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres."

Le militaire se dégagea brusquement se blessant profondément à l'épaule. Le lieutenant Ross fit alors son apparition et hurla au lieutenant-colonel de s'enfuir. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers la sortie, Hugues faisant tomber une photo de sa famille. Il se précipita à toute allure vers une cabine téléphonique et composa un numéro à la hâte.

" Est-ce que le colonel Mustang est là?"

" Il est sortit, répondit John Havoc."

" C'est pas vrai! ragea intérieurement Maes. T'aurais eu l'affaire du siècle Roy et rien de tel n'aurait été mieux pour monter dans la hiérarchie."

Maes se tourna vers le lieutenant Ross et lança:

" Le lieutenant Ross n'a pas de grain de beauté."

Il sortit rapidement une lame de couteau aiguisée et écorcha le cou du faux lieutenant Ross qui prit l'apparence de sa femme, un pistolet en main.

" Adieu lieutenant-colonel!"

Le coup partit et atteignit Hugues en pleine poitrine qui revit une image de Roy et lui se promettant qu'ils aideraient Roy à monter dans la hiérarchie puis un souvenir de sa femme et de sa fille avant que sa vision ne se voile et qu'il ne s'écroule. Envy s'en alla le regard impassible, réjouit d'avoir tué le gêneur. Le lieutenant Hawkeye qui passait miraculeusement par là aperçut le lieutenant-colonel Hugues étendu sur le sol, du sang s'écoulant lentement de sa poitrine.

" Oh non! Lieutenant-colonel! s'affola Riza en posant sa main sur le coeur de son supérieur."

Il battait encore mais plutôt faiblement. Elle appela en vitesse le colonel ainsi que d'autres militaires qui le transportèrent à l'infirmerie de toute urgence.

" Que s'est-il passé?"


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Voici la suite de cette fanfiction. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier en tout cas je suis déjà en train d'écrire le chapitre trois qui sera bientôt disponible._**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Chapitre 2:** L'alchimiste de pierre

Le lendemain matin...

" Dites vous n'auriez pas entendu parler de Scar? demanda Ed au barman."

" Le tueur d'alchimistes? s'étonna celui-ci en essuyant un verre."

" Oui."

" Il paraît qu'il ferait route vers la ville de Lior."

" La ville de Lior? répèta Ed."

" Oui, si vous le chercher c'est là-bas qu'il faut se rendre mais attention il risque à tout moment qu'une guerre civile éclate là-bas."

" Nous serons prudents, promis Edward. Merci pour l'info."

" De rien p'tit gars! souria le bienveillant barman."

Il rejoignit Al et Winry.

" Vous avez entendu?"

" Oui mais s'il te plaît Edward on ne peut pas rester encore un peu pour visiter ne serait ce qu'un peu Rush Valley, le supplia Winry."

" Comment fais-tu pour toujours me persuader?"

Elle sortit fièrement sa clé de douze.

" C'est bon j'ai compris, souffla Ed."

Dans un coin désert de la ville à l'abri des regards, trois hommes habillés de l'uniforme de l'armée menaçaient de leur pistolet un garçon de 10 ans recroquevillé sur lui-même.

" C'est pourtant pas compliqué. Tu nous dis où se cache Scar et on te laisse partir."

" J'en sais rien, pleurnicha le garçon."

" T'étais avec lui alors répond si tu tiens à ta misérable vie, maugréa l'un d'eux."

" Laissez-le tranquille vous trois, intervint une voix stricte et féminine."

Les trois gars se retournèrent et aperçurent une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux ondulés et aux yeux bleus en amande encadrés de petites lunettes rondes arborant l'uniforme bleu de l'armée armée de deux pistolets identiques.

" Déposez vos armes et laissez ce gamin tranquille."

L'un d'eux n'écouta point les ordres donnés et posa ses deux mains sur le sol provoquant une immense explosion d'où jaillirent des rayons jaunes. Après que la fumée se soit dissipée l'on put apercevoir un immense mur de pierre dressé devant la jeune femme qui venait d'être légèrement endommagé mais la sauvant de justesse.

" Tiens tiens, ricana celui qui s'avèra être l'alchimiste écarlate. Un alchimiste d'Etat. Comment vous appelez-vous ma jolie?"

" Ca ça ne vous regarde pas."

Sur ce elle posa de nouveau les mains au sol et une immense prison de pierre surgit du sol, enfermant l'alchimiste écarlate.

" Et vous croyez m'arrêter avec ça, ironisa Kimblee. C'est pitoyable, Roy Mustang a vraiment de drôles de zigotos qui composent son unité à moins que vous ne fassiez partie d'une autre unité."

" Je fais partie de l'unité du colonel Mustang comme vous dites c'est vrai mais j'ai un léger avantage c'est que peu de monde le sait à part le colonel lui-même vu que je suis entrée dans l'armée il y a peu."

Après cette courte discussion Kimblee fit exploser le bâtiment de pierre qui tomba en poussière et ordonna à ses alliés de le suivre avant de partir laissant là l'enfant apeuré.

" Ca va? lui demanda la jeune femme. Tu n'es pas blessé?"

" Non ça va, trembla le jeune garçon."

" Je vais te ramener chez toi."

" Qui êtes vous?"

" Je m'appelle Claire et toi?"

" Jean, je fais partie des survivants d'Ishbal."

" Tu sais où est Scar?"

" Oui mais je ne dois pas le dire ce serait trahir les miens."

" Il tue les alchimistes d'Etat Jean! Ce n'est pas rien!"

" Ce sont eux qui ont décimé notre peuple. Ils méritent entièrement ce qu'ils leur arrivent."

" Ils ne sont pas tous coupables. Certains ont été obligés de tuer. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur cette guerre c'est vrai je n'y étais pas à l'époque tout ce que je sais c'est que ça a été un véritable carnage, raconta Claire. Tu habites où Jean?"

" Et bien au fait je n'ai plus de parents, ils ont été tué lors de la guerre d'Ishbal."

" C'est terrible! compatit Claire. Tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi je serais un peu comme ta mère adoptive. Je ne vais pas te laisser là tout seul mon p'tit bonhomme! souria-t-elle en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs affectueusement."

" Salut Ed! déclara une étrange voix derrière nos trois amis."

Armstrong, Edward, Winryet Alphonse se retournèrent d'un mouvement brusque et aperçurent Kimblee.

" L'alchimiste écarlate, déclara Armstrong le regard impassible. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi! T'as pas peur de te mesurer à moi, un membre de la famille Armstrong! se vanta Alex avec de petites étoiles roses fashion autour du visage."

" Non en fait c'est à l'alchimiste d'acier à qui je suis venu chercher des noises, expliqua Kimblee avec un sourire scinique."

" Tu veux te battre peut-être? demanda Ed avec un petit sourire en coin."

" Tu comprends vite nabot! s'exclama-t-il en s'élançant vers l'alchimiste d'acier qui l'évita et transforma sa méca-greffe en une arme tranchante, sa préférée et d'un mouvement parfait écorcha avec violence l'épaule de son agresseur."

" Tu te débrouilles nabot! le félicita-t-il en posant ses mains au sol, produisant une explosion d'où des rayons de lumière jaune jaillirent, projetant des pierres tranchantes vers Edward qui claqua des mains et les posa au sol, dressant une muraille de terre bien solide devant lui pour le protéger des débris."

" Pas mal."

Les deux hommes qui l'accompagnait dans l'ombre tirèrent subitement sur l'alchimiste d'acier qui n'avait rien remarqué. Claire qui passait dans le coin claqua très vite des mains et les posa sur le sol faisant surgir du sol un immense mur de pierre faisant dévier les balles de leur trajectoire. Armstrong enleva sa veste bleue, montrant ses muscles et utilisa sa technique d'alchimie, celle des Armstrong. Le projectile atteignit sa cible avec violence qui alla faire un vol plané un peu plus loin. L'alchimiste écarlate préféra s'en aller en fixant une dernière fois ses adversaires avec haine et notamment Claire, suivit de ses deux alliés.

" Merci, remercia Ed en fixant la jeune femme rousse dans les yeux."

" Qui êtes vous? l'interrogea Armstrong."

" Sergent Claire Dakniff! répondit-elle en faisant un bref salut. Je suis un alchimiste d'Etat aussi connu sous le nom d'alchimiste de pierre."

" L'alchimiste de pierre vous dites? Vous faites partie de quelle unité? demanda Alex."

" L'unité du colonel Mustang."

" Vous devez être nouvelle donc. Ouais pas mal pour une nouvelle de l'armée. C'est qui le gosse qui vous accompagne?"

" C'est Jean, c'est un survivant d'Ishbal qui a perdu ses parents durant la guerre. Il sait où se trouve Scar mais il ne veut rien dire."

" Nous le savons nous, se vanta Ed."

Winry lui donna un grand coup de sa clé sur le crâne.

" Mais ça va pas! hurla-t-il."

" Sois plus poli et je ferais l'effort de ne pas utiliser ma clé à tout bout de champ."

Il se lancèrent tous les deux un regard noir. Alphonse intervint:

" Hé doucement vous deux. Pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu."

" Vous voulez faire un tour chez moi? les interrogea poliment Claire."

" Non désolé on a beaucoup de choses à faire et on a pas le temps de..."

" S'il te plaît Ed, le supplia son frère. Ca lui ferait tellement plaisir."

" Bon c'est d'accord, soupira Edward en se résignant à suivre la petite troupe."

Arrivés devant une petite maison en briques rouges et au toît vert, un chien au pelage noir et à la tête blanches'élança vers Claire et lui lécha le visage avec affection.

" Je vous présente Bobby mon chien. Jean tu n'as qu'à t'amuser avec lui pendant que je leur parle d'accord?"

" Oui."

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le salon de style très sobre seulement composé de quelques tableaux, d'une table où traînait de vieux journaux, de deux canapés à trois places de quelques meubles et d'un bureau au fond de la pièce.

" Asseyez-vous je vous prie."

" Merci."

" Donc comme ça vous êtes nouvelle? redemanda le commandant Armstrong. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous."

" Seul le colonel Mustang est au courant pour moi, répondit-elle."

" Ah ce cher colonel. Toujours sérieux et parfois agressif mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être légèrement barjot, déclara Alex Louis Armstrong."

" Enfin quelqu'un d'accord avec moi! s'exclama Edward avec enthousiasme."

" Vous êtes FullMetal c'est bien ça?"

" Heu oui."

" J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits dans la région de l'Est et j'ai aussi entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à Central. La bibliothèque, Scar, le lieutenant-colonel Hugues..."

" Le lieutenant-colonel Hugues? s'étonna Alex Louis Armstrong."

" Vous n'êtes pas au courant? On lui a tiré dessus récemment et il se trouve en ce moment à l'infirmerie de l'armée dans la section des urgences."

" Quoi! hurla Armstrong."

" Et il va s'en sortir? demanda Winry d'une voix inquiète."

" On ne sait pas encore et puis le colonel n'est pas très bavard à ce sujet."

" J'espère sincérement qu'il va aller mieux, espéra Winry. Il ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Il a toujours été gentil avec nous et c'est un homme au grand coeur."

" La balle n'est pas passé loin du coeur, elle était tirée un peu plus à gauche et il serait mort sur le coup."

" Pourquoi ne nous a-t-on rien dit? se révolta Armstrong avec une pointe d'inquiétude."

" Le colonel ne veut pas que cette affaire face trop de bruit."

" Qui sont les agresseurs? interrogea Alphonse."

" Personne n'en a la moindre idée à part le lieutenant-colonel Hugues lui-même."

" Si j'avais le coupable en face de moi j'en ferais de la chair à pâté! déclara Armstrong en serrant le poing droit."

" Bon et si on y allait maintenant, maugréa Ed."

" Il se fait tard. Vous n'avez qu'à rester pour la nuit et vous partirez dès demain matin, proposa Claire."

" Ca ne vous dérange pas? demanda gentiment Winry."

" Non ça me fera un peu de compagnie, souria-t-elle en allant préparer à manger en cuisine.""

Au quartier général de Central...

" Que s'est-il passé? répèta le colonel Mustang."

" On lui a tiré dessus, répondit Riza Hawkeye."

" Qui sont les coupables? continua Roy avec sérieux en fixant son 1er lieutenant de ses yeux noirs."

" Nous n'en savons malheureusement rien colonel."

" Donc si je comprends bien seul le lieutenant-colonel ou devrai-je dire le général de brigade Maes Hugues le sait."

" Le général de brigade? s'étonna le lieutenant Hawkeye en regardant son supérieur avec intrigue."

" Oui, c'est lors d'une discussion entre le généralissime et d'autres militaires que je l'ai appris, avoua-t-il."

" Ne me dites pas que vous les avez espionnés! s'énerva Riza.

" Je suis juste arrivé au mauvais moment. Finalement il a bien réussi, il est un grade au-dessus de moi. Général de brigade et il ne me l'a même pas dit à moi, son censé meilleur ami, ragea Roy."

" Il voulait continuer à vous aider peu importe son grade. Il faut le comprendre, le défendit la jeune femme blonde."

" Il a intérêt à s'en sortir ou je ne lui pardonnerais pas, déclara Mustang sur un ton dur en fixant la porte de l'infirmerie."

" Ayez confiance, il restera parmi nous vous verrez, essaya de le rassurer son lieutenant."

Merci lieutenant Hawkeye parce que si une personne devrait mourir ce ne serait pas lui mais moi, déclara Roy en la fixant droit dans les yeux avant de s'en retourner vers son bureau pour à nouveau remplir des tas de paperasses."

Près de la ville de Lior...

" Encore un effort, nous sommes bientôt arrivés à Lior, annonça Scar aux survivants d'Ishbal qui le suivaient. Il y a des montagnes après cette ville, vous pourrez vous y cacher et y vivre quant à moi il faudra que je retourne à Ishbal."

" Mais Ishbal n'est plus qu'un tas de ruines! lui rappela le vieillard."

" J'espère tout de même trouver quelque chose là-bas et faire payer à tous ces alchimistes d'état et notamment à Mustang. Il a fait d'énormes dégâts et c'est l'un des plus puissants alchimistes qui existe. Sans compter qu'il a tué des gens innocents comme les Rockbell.

" C'est lui qui a tué les Rockbell? s'étonna le vieillard. C'est l'alchimiste de flammes?"

" Oui et c'est sans parler de FullMetal. Si je le recroise encore une fois ce gamin et qu'il me gêne je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer, après tout il est alchimiste d'Etat."

" Peut-être mais il n'a pas participé à la guerre d'Ishbal et il n'a tué personne sans compter que ce n'est qu'un enfant, le contredit le vieillard."

" Un enfant peut-être, mais aussi un redoutable adversaire et je le trouve plutôt mûr pour seulement quinze ans. Mais j'en resterais sur ma décision. Mustang devra payer ainsi que les autres en plus de FullMetal s'il se met en travers de mon chemin, annonça Scar en levant son bras tatoué."

Le vieillard préféra se taire et les survivants d'Ishbal continuèrent leur route avec à leur tête l'envoyé de leur Dieu Ishbala.

De retour au QG de Central...

" Alors comment va ce cher lieutenant-colonel? demanda John Havok au lieutenant Hawkeye."

" On n'a pas de nouvelles et pour information ce n'est pas le lieutenant-colonel mais le général de brigade, déclara Riza en observant le second lieutenant encore en train de fumer une cigarette."

" Général de brigade? s'étonna Havok. Comment ça se fait et d'où vous sortez ça?"

" C'est le colonel qui me l'a dit et pour de plus amples informations demandez-les à la personne concernée qui à mon avis aura du mal à vous répondre en ce moment, ironisa-t-elle."

" J'adore les femmesqui ont ducaractère, la dragua-t-il.

" Ne rêvez pas lieutenant Havok, déclara d'un ton ironique la jeune femme en s'éloignant."

" Je ne la comprendrais jamais celle-là, soupira John en tirant de la fumée de sa cigarette."

Dans le bureau du colonel...

" Mais comment voulez-vous faire un rapport sans informations! ragea Mustang en mettant sa tête entre ses mains en signe de désespoir. Il y a vraiment des fois où j'aimerai bien les voir diparaître ces paperasses."

" Un problème colonel? l'interrogea Riza apparue à l'embrasure de la porte."

" Dites-moi lieutenant Hawkeye. Comment voulez-vous faire un rapport quand vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il s'est passé?"

" J'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée à moins de demander à la personne concernée."

" Vous ne m'aidez pas là lieutenant!"

" Vous n'avez qu'à attendre que le général de brigade Hugues aille mieux et l'interroger et laisser en suspend ce rapport et en faire d'autres sur les divers autres problèmes que nous avons dû régler, proposa Riza en fixant avec sérieux son colonel de ses yeux rouges."

" Oui vous avez raison, admit-il en dégageant le papier désespérément vide sur le côté avant de se saisir d'un autre document. Vous pouvez partir et amenez ceci (il lui tendit un tas de feuilles) au général Haruko."

" Bien colonel, déclara-t-elle en prenant les dossiers et en lui faisant un bref salut avant de s'en aller."

Mustang soupira avant de reprendre son stylo et de commencer à remplir divers papiers importants.

Dans une pièce sombre à Central...

" Vous n'avez pas réussi. Il n'est pas mort! ragea le généralissime en abattant avec force son poing sur la table devant lui."

" Et nous en sommes désolés, s'excusèrent Lust et Envy."

" Il en sait trop et il risque de nous causer des ennuis mais maintenant qu'il est à l'infirmerie et sous haute surveillance sans parler que l'alchimiste de flamme se trouve à ses côtés ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de s'introduire au QG. Tans pis mais il faut à tout prix l'empêcher de dévoiler ce qu'il sait, déclara d'un ton sec King Bradley."

" Comment voulez-vous qu'on fasse? demanda doucement sa secrétaire Douglas."

" Essayez quand même de vous introduire là-bas sous le nom de Mlle Douglas, vous êtes mon assistante, dites que c'est moi qui vous ai envoyez pour poser des questions confidentielles au général de brigade Hugues et méfiez-vous de Roy Mustang. Il a un très bon sens de l'observation et une fausse manoeuvre de votre part pourrait vous être fatale à vous mais aussi à nous."

" Personne ne sait comment nous tuer, assura Mlle Douglas d'un ton simple."

" Ne soyez pas si sûre. Restez sur vos gardes et jouez le jeu c'est compris?"

" Oui Pride! assura-t-elle."

" Appelle-moi généralissime, ça éveillera moins les soupçons. Quant à vous trois, déclara King en désignant Envy, Lust et Glutonny, continuez vos recherches sur la pierre philosophale et gardez à l'oeil les frères Elric. Il en savent beaucoup et leur prochaine destination sera Lior, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire vous pouvez disposer."

Une fois sortis.

" Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là? se rebella Envy légèrement énervé."

" Tu veux la pierre philosophale? demanda Lust."

" Evidemment."

" Alors fais ce qu'il te dit."

" Sloth tu comptes faire quoi toi? coupa Envy en la regardant."

" Exécuter le plan de Pride il m'a l'air excellent. A la limite je pourrai toujours essayer de l'empoisonner ce Hugues."

" C'est quand même risqué ton truc. Et si ce Mustang découvrez ton identité? lança Lust."

" Impossible. Les alchimistes d'Etat ne me font pas peur de toute façon."

" L'alchimiste de flamme n'est pas n'importe quel alchimiste mais comme tu sais très bien jouer la comédie ça devrait aller, déclara sournoisement Lust en faisant un sourire mauvais."

" Oui et le gêneur sera liquidé! assura Sloth alias Mlle Douglas en faisant apparaître sur son visage un regard à la fois mystérieux et cruel."

De retour à Rush Valley...

" Vous êtes sûre que nous pouvons passer la nuit ici? insista briévement Winry."

" Mais oui, dit-elle avec un grand sourire en leur désignant leur chambre."

" Merci, souria Alphonse."

" Jean tu n'as qu'à dormir avec Edward et Alphonse si ça ne vous dérange pas les garçons."

" Non bien sûr que non, assura Al. N'est-ce pas Ed?"

" Ouais, marmonna son frère à peine interressé par leur discussion.""

" Bon et bien bonne nuit à tous! Moi il faut que je passe un coup de fil."

Claire les laissa donc et descendit au salon où elle s'apprêtait à téléphoner.

" Vous voulez téléphoner à qui? demanda une voix."

Le sergent Dakniff sursauta brsquement avant de se retourner.

" Ah c'est vouscommandant Armstrong, souffla Claire, soulagée. Je dois téléphoner au colonel.

" Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il sache où nous sommes moi et les frères Elric. Si le lieutenant-colonel Hugues n'a pas voulu le dire au colonel c'est qu'il a une bonne raison."

" Soit mais je peux au moins le prévenir pour l'alchimiste écarlate. Ce n'est pas interdit ça? lâcha Claire légèrement agacée."

" Je vous en prie. Bon bonne nuit, lança-t-il en s'en allant."

Claire soupira, remit ses lunettes correctement et décrocha le combiné.

" J'espère qu'il ne dort pas bien que ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, se dit-elle."

Roy Mustang décrocha le combiné, excédé.

" Allo?"

" Ici le sergent Claire Dakniff mon colonel! annonça la jeune femme rousse."

" Ah c'est vous? Vous me téléphonez à quel sujet? Si ça concerne Hugues on a pas de nouvelles donc..."

" Non en fait, le coupa-t-elle. Je vous téléphone pour vous dire que j'ai croisé Kimblee ou plutôt l'alchimiste écarlate."

" Il était accompagné?"

" Oui, de deux soldats. Il s'en est pris à un enfant de dix ans qui était un survivant d'Ishbal. Mais j'ai réussi à le sauver et de ce point de vue là je peux remercier l'alchimie."

" Il n'a rien dit d'important? continua le colonel Mustang."

" Non mais apparemment il ne vous tient pas dans son coeur colonel."

" Plutôt pas non, murmura-t-il. Vous n'avez pas vu les frères Elric?"

" Heu... Non mon colonel."

" Rien de plus à dire sergent?"

" Non!"

" Bien alors bonne nuit et prévenez-moi si vous avez du nouveau."

" Entendu mon colonel! affirma Claire en raccrochant."

Mustang raccrocha le téléphone en soupirant avant de se replonger dans ses pénibles dossiers.

* * *

_**Et voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. La suite pour très bientôt en attendant laissez-moi plein de reviews!**_

**PetiteSaki**


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Et voilà enfin le chapitre 3 que vous attendiez sûrement! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Mystère et souffrances

" J'ai perdu un dossier mais c'est pas vrai! se lamenta Cain Free."

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Cain? demanda Vador Farman."

" J'ai paumé un dossier officiel très important. Si je ne le retrouve pas le colonel Mustang va me tuer!"

" Il est peut-être un peu fou mais je ne pense pas qu'il irait jusque-là, le contredit Riza Hawkeye, un dossier sous le bras.""

" Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? ironisa John en tirant de la fumée de sa pipe."

" Je le sais c'est tout et d'ailleurs t'aurais pas du boulot toi! répliqua le lieutenant Hawkeye avec un sourire moqueur."

" Oui vous avez raison, j'ai une pile de dossiers à remplir pour après-demain. C'est pas de tout repos d'être militaire mais ça a des avantages, déclara avec un sourire John Havok en fixant avec intérêt la jeune femme blonde."

" Imbécile, lança Riza avec un sourire en s'en allant vers son bureau."

" T'es mal mon vieux, admit Vador Farman à l'adresse de Cain Free."

" C'est fou ce que tu me rassures! ironisa Cain en se baissant pour vérifier s'il n'était pas tombé."

" Que cherchez-vous sergent Free? demanda une voix."

Cain Free se releva pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son colonel.

" Oh colonel! Désolé je ne vous avez pas vu."

" Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, s'impatienta Mustang en le fixant de ses yeux noirs."

Il déglutit avant de répondre:

" Et bien je... enfin j'ai..."

" Oui?"

" J'ai perdu un dossier officiel très important concernant les derniers évènements, avoua-t-il en tremblant légèrement."

" C'est pas vrai sergent Free, désespéra Roy Mustang. Mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi? Vous vous rendez compte de l'importance de ce dossier! hurla Mustang faisant tourner toutes les têtes dans leur direction."

Le sergent Free resta cloué sur place sous l'effet de la peur.

" Tiens qu'est-ce que ça fait là ça? s'étonna Riza en découvrant le dossier de Cain Free."

Le lieutenant tourna la tête vers les deux troubles fête et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers eux, le dossier de Cain Free bien calé sous son bras.

" Ce ne serait pas à vous ça par hasard? l'interrogea Riza avec un sourire."

Le sergent Free jeta un bref coup d'oeil au dossier avant d'approuver silencieusement de la tête.

" Tenez, déclara-t-elle en le lui tendant."

" Merci lieutenant."

" Bien puisque cette affaire est réglée. Je vais faire un tour à Central, vous m'accompagnez lieutenant Hawkeye?"

" Vous connaissez déjà ma réponse mon colonel."

Ils sortirent donc tous les deux du quartier général et se dirigèrent à grand pas vers la voiture qui les conduirait à la maison de la famille Hugues.

Dans la ville de Rush Valley...

" Jean! Tu viens manger? l'appela Claire."

" Oui, répondit-il en s'apprêtant à rentrer dans la maison mais il fut stopper par une forte explosion qui attira l'attention de Claire, d'Edward, d'Alphonse et d'Armstrong. Ils sortirent en toute hâte dehors et découvrirent Jean entre les mains des larbins de l'alchimiste écarlate."

" Encore toi! hurla Claire Dakniff en colère. Relâche-le immédiatement!"

" Ou sinon quoi? ricana Kimblee en pointant un pistolet au canon luisant sur la tête du garçon."

Elle s'apprêta à claquer des mains mais:

" Fais ça et je le tue, la prévint-il."

" T'es une ordure! marmonna entre ses dentsle sergent Dakniff en fixant Kimblee avec un regard de haine."

" Regarde bien! ricana-t-il en appuyant sur la détente."

Claire n'en revenait pas il l'avait fait il l'avait tué et de quelle façon, il lui avait carrément fait exploser la tête. Cet enfant été innocent et elle n'avait même pas été fichue de le sauver. Son coeur s'emplit alors de haine envers cet alchimiste sans coeur. Elle claqua avec force dans ses mains dans lesquelles était représenté un cercle de transmutation avec une étoile à huit branches à l'intérieur entourée d'un pentagramme et s'élança sur Kimblee sur lequel elle plaqua avec violence ses mains qui en contact d'une matière provoqua d'immenses rayons de lumière grise qui changea l'alchimiste écarlate en pierre. Un des larbins de celui-ci tira alors sur la jeune femme qui fut griévement blessée à l'épaule mais qui eût tout de même la force de se retourner et de le changer lui aussi en pierre avec celui qui l'accompagnait. Claire ne pû cependant pas se résigner à regarder le cadavre de l'enfant trop choquée. Armstrong le prit donc dans ses bras non avec une mine terrifiée et choquée et se dirigea vers le cimetière de RushValley accompagné de Winry, d'Alphonse, d'Edward et de Claire, où il l'enterra. Le sergent Dakniff laissa s'écouler quelques larmes qui tombèrent avec un bruit mat sur la tombe du défunt. Elle se releva et rejoignit nos amis avant de lancer avec sa main droite plaquée contre son épaule ensanglantée:

" Votre train va bientôt partir, vous devriez y aller et je suis désolée Edward pour ton bras alors s'il te plaît Winry ne lui en veut pas, ce n'est pas de sa faute."

" Et votre épaule? s'inquiéta Alex Louis Armstrong."

" Ce n'est rien, le rassura le sergent."

" Je comprends que vous soyez choquée mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent vous n'auriez rien pû faire, assura le commandant Armstrong."

" Et moi au contraire je pense que si."

" Vous vous faites du mal, protesta Alex."

" Allez prendre votre train et laissez-moi! cria Claire Dakniff."

" Vous tiendrez le coup? l'interrogea Edward."

" Mais oui Ed allez ouste maintenant."

Nos amis s'en allèrent donc vers la gare tandis que Claire les regardait s'en aller vers celle-ci en silence.

A l'infimerie de Central...

Une infirmière blonde aux yeux bleus arborant la tunique d'infirmière blanche s'approcha du général de brigade Hugues allongé sur un lit blanc avec un masque d'oxygène et un bandage à l'épaule. Ils avaient réussi à retirer la balle de l'abdomen mais Hugues ne s'était malheureusement toujours pas réveillé, plongé dans un grand coma avaient dit les chirurgiens mais le patient n'en restait pas moins dans un état stationnaire. L'infirmière s'appocha donc du blessé une perfusion avec une aiguille bien pointue à la main. Elle prit d'abord son pouls avant d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans le bras droit du général de brigade qui n'eût aucune réaction.

" J'espère que vous aller vous réveiller, espéra l'infirmière en rajustant l'oreiller avant de sortir de la petite salle seulement éclairée par un mince rayon de soleil."

Devant la maison de la famille Hugues...

" Je vous attend ici? demanda John Havoc à travers la vitre de la voiture."

" Oui, répondit évasivement Mustang en fixant la maison avec apréhension."

" On ferait mieux d'y aller, hasarda Riza en observant son supérieur en silence."

Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers la porte et le lieutenant cogna contre celle-ci.

" Oui j'arrive! cria Grace. Reste sage ma chérie, ajouta-t-elle en fixant sa fille avec amour qui était en train de dessiner."

La jeune femme brune alla donc ouvrir et découvrit avec stupeur le colonel Mustang et son premier lieutenant.

" Colonel Mustang? s'étonna Grace. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?"

" Pouvons-nous entrer? l'interrompit Roy."

" Bien sûr! répondit-elle hagarde en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer."

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le salon où la petite Alicia s'amusait gaiement à dessiner.

" Asseyez-vous, proposa poliment Grace."

" Non ça ira, assura Roy d'une voix ferme."

" Vous avez des nouvelles de mon mari? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir."

Roy Mustang baissa un instant les yeux sous le regard un peu inquiet de son lieutenant mais les releva rapidement avec une expression indescriptible.

" Non, aucune en revanche j'aimerai savoir si vous ne sauriez pas quelque chose sur cette affaire."

" Non, Maes me parle très rarement de son travail, assura la jeune femme."

Roy fit un tour de la pièce songeur en attardant légèrement son regard sur une photo le représentant avec le sergent Cain Free, le lieutenant Breda, le lieutenant Hawkeye, le commandant Armstrong, le lieutenant John Havok, l'officier Vador et son ami de toujours: le général de brigade Hugues. Il resta là un moment à fixer Maes Hugues avec un intérêt soudain se demandant encore pourquoi c'était lui qui souffrait alors que ce devrait être lui qui devrait être à sa place avec toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises. D'ailleurs il se demandait encore comment il pouvait vivre avec toutes ces horreurs qu'il avait connu par le passé, il s'en vint même à se demander pourquoi il ne s'était pas suicidé quand il en avait eu l'occasion mais il n'en avait pas eu la force ce jour-là, il ne pouvait se résoudre à devenir un lâche. Depuis il devait vivre avec ce lourd fardeau sur les épaules et gravir tous les échelons de l'armée pour changer ces méthodes plus que barbares. Il détourna enfin la tête et se remit à fixer Grace en silence avant de détourner de nouveau son regard vers la table qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il s'en approcha sous les yeux surpris de Riza. Roy déplaça légèrement les quelques feuilles qui traînaient et découvrit une reliure en cuir noir sur laquelle était écrit le nom "Maes Hugues". Il l'ouvrit et son expression passa de sérieuse à surprise.

" Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de lancer des recherches concernant ce qu'il s'est passé au labo 5. Je pense découvrir des choses très interressantes en jetant un coup d'oeil à des livres concernant la guerre d'Ishbal et la ville de Lior. Je suis sûr que Sciezca doit les avoir dans son immense bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait sérieusement mais cette fille m'étonnera toujours. J'ai rencontré la secrétaire du généralissime, Juliet Douglas et tout de suite je l'ai trouvée très mystérieuse, bizarrement son visage me rappelait quelqu'un mais qui? J'espère résoudre très vite cette affaire pour que Roy puisse monter dans la hiérarchie sans se préoccuper de cette histoire. Il doit gravir les échelons en toute quiétude car telle a été notre promesse l'un envers l'autre après sa dépression. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous restons amis tous les deux et j'espère mettre tout ça au clair grâce aux infos que je trouverai dans ces vieux bouquins."

Il referma lentement le dossier et lança à la jeune femme:

" Je peux vous emprunter ceci? Je crois que l'enquête menée par votre mari va être réouverte, déclara-t-il, un petit sourire en coin."

" Si ça peut vous aider, déclara-t-elle complètement désorientée mais satisfaite de revoir ce sourire un peu moqueur éclairer le visage de l'ami de Maes."

Riza elle fut plutôt étonnée de voir son supérieur afficher ce sourire moqueur dont lui seul avait le secret, prouvant ainsi qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

" Qu'avez vous découvert qui vous rende aussi joyeux mon colonel?"

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lancer un au revoir à Grace avant de sortir raccompagné par son lieutenant qui ne comprenait rien.

" Lieutenant!"

Le lieutenant Hawkeye se mit au garde à vous devant son colonel.

" Oui mon colonel?"

" Veuillez aller voir Sciezca et demandez-lui les livres que le général de brigade Hugues a consulté avant cet accident."

" Pour quoi faire mon colonel? s'étonna-t-elle."

" Ne posez pas de questions et obéissez! ordonna Mustang en la fixant avec autorité de ses yeux noirs perçants."

" Entendu colonel!"

Il se mit à pleuvoir et les deux militaires se mirent à l'abri dans la voiture conduite par Havok qui la fit démarrer en direction du QG de Central.

Dans le train vers Lior...

" Dis Ed? demanda son frère. Tu ne les trouve pas étranges toi les homonculus. Moi je me demande d'où ils viennent réellement et si l'on peut les tuer."

" Tu sais Alphonse je pense que personne n'est immortel. Tout le monde a son talent d'Achille, répondit Edward en fixant l'horizon qui défilait par la fenêtre."

" Pauvre lieutenant-colonel Hugues, lança Winry avec tristesse. Mais comment peut-on faire ça à un homme aussi gentil et innocent que lui?"

" Le monde est fait ainsi Winry. Il est injuste, murmura Edward."

La jeune fille blonde le regarda avec étonnement, comment pouvait-il parler avec autant de maturité à seulement 15 ans? Finalement il n'était pas l'imbécile qu'elle croyait.

" Que comptez-vous faire à Lior? les interrogea Armstrong."

" On voudrait retrouver Scar et l'interroger sur la pierre philosophale, répondit le jeune blond à la tresse."

" Scar hein? L'unité du colonel Mustang est à sa recherche en ce moment d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, les informa Alex Louis Armstrong?"

" Ca fait longtemps qu'on en a pas entendu parlé de celui-là, déclara sarcastiquement Edward."

" C'est fou ce que vous avez l'air de vous adorer tous les deux, souria Armstrong. Vous avez tout de même deux points communs vous êtes trop fiers et trop têtus, de vraies têtes de mules."

" Je n'ai aucun point commun avec cet imbécile! fulmina FullMetal. Moi je n'ai pas tué!"

Cette réplique cinglante fit taire le commandant Armstrong qui détourna le regard avec une légère lueur de tristesse dans les yeux avant de murmurer:

" Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Edward. Tu ne le connais pas assez pour savoir tout ce qu'il ressent. Tu n'as pas connu la moitié de ce qu'il a vécu et je peux te dire que son passé est terrifiant. Il est tombé dans une dépression Edward! Et il a failli se suicider! Sans compter qu'il n'a rien oublié et il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour faire ressurgir le passé, tu en as eu la preuve lors de ton combat contre lui. Il aurait pû te frapper Edward mais il a stoppé son mouvement et si tu avais pris la peine de regarder ne serait-ce qu'un moment ses yeux tu aurais compris que ton regard avait fait ressurgir une partie de ce passé si douloureux qu'il hait, c'est pour cela qu'il a préféré te laisser gagner. Il s'en veut d'avoir tuer tant de monde mais ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est celle du général Basque Gran, un démon ce gars là!"

Winry écouta le récit avec étonnement. Elle ne savait pas que le colonel Mustang avait déjà tué et encore moins qu'il avait participé à la guerre d'Ishbal. Cette guerre qui avait emporté l'âme de ses parents.

" Oui vous avez raison, admit Ed en baissant la tête. Je n'ai pas réfléchi."

" Ce n'est rien, tu n'es encore qu'un enfant même si malgré tout je te trouve mature tu ne comprends pas encore tout et c'est normal."

Devant le bâtiment abritant le bureau de Hugues...

" Bonne chance ma jolie, lui souhaita John Havok en tirant de la fumée de sa cigarette. Je vous attend ici."

" Comment est-ce que je fais pour encore vous supporter lieutenant Havok, soupira Riza en sortant de la voiture."

Elle observa un instant le bâtiment avant de s'avancer vers la porte et de toquer. Sciezca leva son nez des livres qu'elle consultait avec grand intérêt, soupira et se leva pour aller ouvrir mais quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction quand elle aperçut le lieutenant Hawkeye.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici vous? demanda Sciezca avec un ton amer. Je croyais que votre cher colonel avait classé l'affaire concernant le général de brigade Hugues."

" Elle a été réouverte, l'informa Riza."

" Et comment ça se fait?"

" Demandez ça au colonel car je n'en sais pas plus que vous."

" Si vous êtes là ce n'est pas un pur hasard j'imagine?"

" Non vous avez raison, le colonel Mustang m'a chargé de vous demander les livres que le général de brigade Hugues a lu avant que cet accident n'ait lieu."

" Suivez-moi, ordonna la jeune femme brune en entrant dans son bureau entièrement remplit de livres."

" Bon sang c'est toujours la caverne d'Ali Baba ici! s'exclama Riza en souriant."

" Oui, attendez où est-ce que je les ai mis? se demanda Sciezca en se mettant à la recherche des précieux bouquins en en faisant tomber plusieurs piles. Ah les voilà! hurla-t-elle avec un cri de victoire."

" Comment faites-vous pour vous y reconnaître?"

" Mystère, souria Sciezca en lui tendant les livres qu'elle prit."

" Merci beaucoup Sciezca."

" De rien, j'espère sincèrement que vous trouverez qui a osé commettre cette horreur."

" Nous ferons tout notre possible pour ça, assura le lieutenant Hawkeye."

Dans l'infirmerie du QG...

" Roy..., murmura faiblement le général de brigade Hugues."

Une infirmière entra à ce moment-là et découvrit que Hugues s'était redressé sur son lit et la regardait à présent avec étonnement.

" Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici? l'interrogea-t-il."

" Général de brigade Hugues je suis contente que vous soyez enfin réveillé! s'exclama l'infirmière en s'approchant. Vous êtes ici car on vous a tiré dessus vous vous en souvenez?"

A ce moment là, tout lui revint en mémoire en un éclair.

" Il faut que je parle à Roy, déclara sérieusement Hugues. Où est-il?"

" Vous devriez vous reposer."

A ce moment là, la secrétaire du généralissime fit son apparition dans la pièce.

" Mais que faites-vous ici vous? s'exclama l'infirmière indignée. Vous n'avez pas le droit de pénétrer dans cet endroit sans une autorisation du colonel Mustang."

Mlle Douglas la fit taire en lui envoyant un jet d'eau dans la tête qui l'envoya se heurter contre le mur.

" Vous êtes qui exactement? demanda Hugues agacé. Un homonculus?"

" Je crois que je peux vous le révéler de toute façon vous allez mourir, déclara-t-elle sur un ton ironique. Je suis bien un homonculus et c'est bien moi qui ait déclanché la guerre d'Ishbal. Mon vrai nom est Sloth."

" Paresse, murmura le général de brigade."

" Bien, vous m'excuserez mais vous en savez beaucoup trop."

Sur ce elle s'apprêta à envoyer un puissant jet d'eau sur le général de brigade Hugues mais une slave de feu la stoppa dans son mouvement. Sloth se retourna brusquement et découvrit avec surprise le colonel Mustang qui se tenait droit, fier et sérieux, la main gauche levée prêt à claquer de nouveau des doigts.

" Recommencez encore une fois ce que vous avez tenté de faire et je peux vous assurer que vous allez le regretter amèrement, la prévint Mustang en la fixant d'un oeil mauvais."

" Si je m'attendais à ça! ironisa Sloth. L'alchimiste de flamme en personne! Je suis flattée que vous ayez pris un peu de votre temps pour moi."

Il claqua des doigts et une slave de feu beaucoup plus grande envoya valser la jeune femme contre un mur de l'infirmerie.

" Tu tombes à pic Roy, je voulais te parler justement, lança Hugues avec un sourire."

" Ca peut pas attendre parce que là je suis occupé! répondit Mustang en claquant une nouvelle fois des doigts."

" Ne comprends-tu pas que nous sommes invincibles nous les homonculus?"

" Loin de là, vous êtes nés d'une transmutation humaine ratée."

Sloth le fixa avec stupéfaction ainsi que Hugues. Comment savait-il ça?

" Je peux savoir comment tu le sais? demanda sarcastiquement l'homonculus."

" Non, répondit Roy en envoyant une boule de feu qui fit passer la jeune femme brune par la fenêtre."

Sloth leva la tête et cria à Roy:

" On se reverra!"

A ce moment-là John Havok, le lieutenant Breda et le sergent Cain Free entrèrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie armés de pistolets.

" Vous allez bien colonel? demanda soudainement le lieutenant Havok."

" Oui, assura Mustang en baissant enfin sa main gantée. Elle ne reviendra pas avant un bon bout de temps. Sortez! Je dois parler au général de brigade Maes Hugues."

" Entendu colonel!"

Sur ce ils se retirèrent.

" Comment sais-tu ça Roy? s'enquit de demander Maes."

" De quoi?"

" Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, déclara Hugues d'un ton brusque.""

" Ah, le fait que les homonculus résultent d'une transmutation humaine ratée?"

Son ami approuva silencieusement de la tête.

" Tu te souviens de cette dépression? demanda sérieusement Roy."

" Comment aurai-je pû l'oublier?"

" J'ai fait des recherches sur la pierre philosophale mais aussi sur la transmutation humaine et c'est dans ces recherches que je l'ai appris."

" Et tu sais comment les vaincre?"

" Malheureusement non, déclara amèrement Mustang. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais général de brigade Maes?"

" Ah quoi bon? Peu m'importait mon statut du moment que je pouvais continuer à t'aider."

" C'est là qu'on reconnaît les véritablesamis. Content que tu t'en sois sorti!"

" Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laissé un incapable dans ton genre se débrouiller seul, plaisanta Maes."

" Pour qui me prends-tu? se vexa faussement Roy."

" Comment va Grace et ma petite Alicia? demanda avec inquiétude Maes Hugues."

" Tu me promets de ne pas faire l'éloge de ta fille?"

" Je vais esssayer."

" Elles vont bien et vont être très contentes de savoir que tu t'es rétabli. C'était qui exactement cette femme qui avait l'air de t'en vouloir?"

" La secrétaire du généralissime, Juliet Douglas alias l'homonculus Sloth. C'est elle qui a déclanché la guerre d'Ishbal."

Le visage de son ami se renferma et le regard de celui-ci s'arrêta sur l'infirmière inconsciente.

" Elle n'y est pas allé de main morte, nota Roy avec une pointe d'ironie."

" Non pas étonnant pour un homonculus, déclara Hugues avec une pointe d'amertume."

" On trouvera un moyen de les anéantir je t'en fait la promesse mais dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ce soir-là?"

Maes Hugues lui raconta tout en détail et à la fin de son récit, Roy lança:

" C'était un homonculus! Oh ceux-la je vais les ...! s'exclama avec fureur Roy en serrant le poing."

" Calme-toi Roy, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver."

" Tu imagines que j'ai failli te perdre! s'emporta Roy Mustang. Tu imagines que mon meilleur ami a failli y passer? Je ne l'aurai pas supporté, j'ai déjà fait assez de mal comme ça!"

" Roy je t'interdis de recommencer avec ça! hurla Maes."

" Et pourquoi ça? J'en ai marre! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à mon entourage et pas à moi qui le mérite le plus!"

Maes Hugues en ayant assez se leva sous les protestations de son ami, l'agrippa avec violence par son col et lui envoya une belle gifle. Roy le regarda sans comprendre.

" J'espère que ça t'a remis les idées en place! s'écria Maes. Non mais c'est pas vrai! Tu vas arrêter de t'en vouloir oui!"

Il le lâcha lentement et le colonel Mustang baissa les yeux de dépit et de honte.

" Excuse-moi, murmura Roy."

" Ca ira pour cette fois. Mais je ne veux pas que tu retombes à nouveau dans une dépression et que tu fasses des choses interdites c'est bien clair?"

" Oui général de brigade Maes Hugues! affirma Mustang en se mettant au garde à vous."

" Je te ferais mon rapport quand je pourrais sortir d'ici, promit le général de brigade. En attendant prends soin de toi."

" Entendu!"

Sur ce il se retira en silence.

Du côté des frères Elric...

" Nous voilà arrivés dans la ville de Lior! s'exclama avec soulagement Edward en levant les bras au ciel."

" Edward, Al? déclara une voix étonnée."

Les frères Elric, surpris, se retournèrent et découvrirent avec stupéfaction...

* * *

_**Et oui je coupe la, je suis méchante n'est-ce pas? Ne vous en faites pas vous aurez bientôt la suite en attendant envoyez-moi plein de reviews!**_

**PetiteSaki**


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Voilà enfin le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: **Rencontre d'un alchimiste et recherche d'un fugitif

Les frères Elric, supris, se retournèrent et découvrirent avec stupéfaction...

" Lira! s'écria Ed en reconnaissant la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux mauves foncé."

" Et oui c'est moi! Contents de me revoir vous deux? demanda Lira avec un sourire."

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là! s'exclama Edward."

" Hé! protesta-t-elle. L'accès à la ville de Lior est autorisée à tout le monde. Non la vraie raison c'est que je dois voir quelqu'un ici qui m'aidera à perfectionner mon alchimie."

" Et c'est qui? l'interrogea Al, curieux."

" Tu es trop curieux Alphonse et puis après tout ce ne sont pas vos oignons, répliqua moqueusement la jeune fille."

" Allez, insista celui-ci."

Elle soupira devant l'attitude exaspérante d'Alphonse.

" Je dois aller voir une certaine Matamiya qui habite dans le coin."

" Peut-être qu'elle a des infos concernant la pierre philosophale si elle fait de l'alchimie, qu'en penses-tu Al?"

" Je pense que t'as raison Ed, approuva son petit frère."

" On t'accompagne, décida Ed."

" Il n'en est pas question! protesta Lira en le fixant durement."

" Et pourquoi ça? demanda FullMetal sur un ton de défi."

" Oh mais calmez-vous, essaya Winry avec un sourire."

" Laissez-moi faire Mlle Rockbell, l'interrompit le commandant Armstrong en se plaçant devant les deux opposants."

Il hurla alors:

" Taisez-vous ou sinon ça va barder!"

Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent avec des yeux ahuris mais voyant ses yeux flamboyants ils préférèrent se taire.

" Bon d'accord vous pouvez venir, lâcha avec exaspération Lira."

" De toute façon on t'aurait accompagné même sans ton autorisation, lâcha Edward avec un petit sourire en coin."

" Je n'en doute pas, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur en se mettant à marcher."

Nos cinq amis marchèrent donc dans les rues de la ville de Lior, Winry s'émerveillant devant les nombreux magasins de mécanique qui se présentaient à elle. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un immense manoir aux nombreuses fenêtres, aux briques lisses rouges et au toit noir entouré de divers jardins composés de camélias, de lilas et bien d'autres fleurs ainsi que de nombreuses fontaines.

" Elle habite ici ta Matamiya! s'étonna Edward en regardant le manoir qui s'élevait devant lui avec des yeux ébahits."

" Apparemment, approuva Lira en étant tout aussi étonnée."

" Et si on entrait? proposa Winry en souriant."

" Ce serait une bonne idée en effet, approuva Armstrong en allant cogner contre la haute porte de bois."

Une jeune femme ouvrit. Elle était jeune et très belle. Elle ne devait avoir qu'une vingtaine d'année car son visage fin et son petit nez gardaient ce petit air enfantin de la jeunesse. Elle était plutôt de taille moyenne et avait un corps svelte. Ses cheveux or aux reflets roux lui donnaient l'apparence d'une sirène et ses yeux argents fixaient les visiteurs avec douceur. Elle portait une longue robe de lin verte, de petits souliers gris et une fine chaîne d'or autour du cou qui représentait une colombe, le symbole de la paix.

" Lira? Contente de te voir je m'appelle Lucie Matamiya. Mais entrez donc, déclara celle-ci d'une voix pure en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer."

Lucie les emmena au salon qui était une vaste pièce ronde aux nombreuses fenêtres. Dans un coin de la pièce circulaire trônait trois canapés à trois places en velours rouges, une petite table basse avec dessus des tas de livres et de papiers, une bibliothèque remplit certainement de livres sur l'alchimie et une statue représentant une immense colombe prête à s'envoler en marbre blanc était présente à l'opposé de la pièce.

" Je suis heureuse que tu aies améné des amis avec toi. Alors comme promis je vais t'aider à améliorer ton alchimie et vous deux, lança-t-elle en désignant Al et Ed, j'imagine que vous êtes les frères Elric n'est-ce pas?"

" Mais comment...? s'étonna Al en la fixant avec stupéfaction."

" On entend parler de vous partout, se justifia Lucie Matamiya en les invitant à s'asseoir."

" Bon moi il faut que je retourne au quartier général, lâcha Alex. C'est ici que je vous quitte, prenez bien soin de vous et c'est promis je ne dirais pas où vous vous trouvez au colonel Mustang."

" Ok! Merci commandant, le remercièrent les deux frères."

Sur ce il se retira.

" Bien, si vous êtes là vous deux ce n'est pas pour rien j'imagine? devina Lucie."

" Non vous avez raison, on se demandait si vous n'auriez pas des infos sur la pierre philosophale, admit FullMetal."

" La pierre philosophale hein? Vous êtes toujours à sa recherche? soupira la jeune femme. Lira pour commencer ton entrainement il faut déjà que tu étudies ces trois livres présents sur la table. Ce sont les bases de l'alchimie."

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se dirigea vers la table et attrappa les bouquins disposés sur celle-ci et alla se rasseoir sur le canapé. Elle ouvrit le premier ouvrage et commença sa lecture silencieuse.

" Oui on est toujours à sa recherche. Je veux rendre son corps à mon frère et retrouver ma jambe et mon bras."

" Ils sont têtus comme des mules, vous ne les ferez pas changer d'avis, assura Winry."

" Je vois ça, affirma Lucie avec un sourire amusée. Vous savez déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir à propos de cette pierre je ne pourrais que vous apprendre le nombre de sacrifices requis."

" Ca nous interresse! s'écria Ed."

" Je ne pense pas non. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il vous faudrait sacrifier des gens pour l'obtenir! Vous savez combien il faut de sacrifices?"

" On sait qu'il faudra faire des sacrifices mais n'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen?"

" Si, vous pouvez limiter le nombre de sacrifices qui passera alors de six cents personnes à trois cents personnes à sacrifier. En clair une ville entière voir un peuple entier. Ce n'est guère mieux. Ma mère a été tuée lors de la guerre d'Ishbal, je peux vous dire qu'il en faut du courage pour faire une chose pareille, raconta Lucie Matamiya."

" Ca on le sait bien mais on a pas le choix."

" Vous avez entendu parler de cet Ishbal, Scar? C'est un fou qui croit qu'il fait la justice en tuant les alchimistes d'Etat mais il n'est guère mieux qu'eux si sa seule préoccupation est de tuer. Cet homme ne mériterait que la mort comme beaucoup d'entre nous mais voilà Dieu en a décidé ainsi. On dit d'ailleurs qu'il se trouverait dans les environs avec des survivants d'Ishbal, expliqua Lucie."

" On est à sa recherche justement, il en saura peut-être plus, espéra Edward en fixant de ses yeux or la jeune femme aux yeux argents avec défi."

" Tu as le même regard qu'a eu ma mère avant de sombrer dans les flammes. Elle a toujours été courageuse, rapporta Lucie les yeux brillants d'émotion."

" Mes parents aussi sont morts lors de la guerre d'Ishbal mais je ne sais pas qui est leur meurtrier, déclara Winry avec une once de tristesse dans la voix."

" C'est l'alchimiste de flamme qui les a tué. Roy Mustang qui fait parti de l'armée, la renseigna-t-elle."

" Comment pouvez-vous le savoir? demanda Alphonse en regardant Winry avec inquiétude."

" J'étais là lors de leur mort."

Winry ouvrit la bouche plus que surprise avant de se mettre à pleurer silencieusement. Ainsi c'était lui qui les avait tué? Le colonel Mustang? Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable de commettre un tel crime.

" On est désolé Winry, compatirent Ed et Al, on le savait mais le colonel Mustang nous avait dit de ne rien te dévoiler à ce sujet."

La jeune fille blonde craqua et alla se réfugier dans les grands jardins, Edward s'apprêta à la rattrapper mais Lucie l'en empêcha en disant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule avec elle-même.

" Lira, pose un peu ce livre et vient avec moi au centre de la pièce, vous vous n'avez qu'à nous regarder et si vous le voulez vous pouvez vous joindre à nous même si votre niveau d'alchimie est déjà plutôt élevé."

Sur ce, Lira déposa le livre qu'elle avait commencé à lire et alla rejoindre la jeune femme au centre de la pièce circulaire.

" Bien montre-moi où tu en es, utilise ton alchimie sur moi! ordonna Lucie."

" T'as vu Ed, elle utilise la même méthode de travail que notre professeur, remarqua Alphonse."

" Je ne pense pas Al."

La jeune fille ouvrit sa veste noire laissant découvrir son médaillon en argent. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côtés du médaillon et le fit tournoyer rapidement provoquant une onde de choc qui se dirigea sur Lucie qui croisa ses deux mains, comprimant l'air autour d'elle pour provoquer un puissant vent qui alla à l'encontre de l'onde choc qui s'estompa.

" C'était pas mal, commenta son nouveau professeur. C'est sûr que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre mais tu maitrises très bien ton alchimie, seul problème, le manque de puissance et de précision. Edward voulez-vous bien nous faire une démonstration?"

" Moi? s'étonna Ed en la fixant avec des yeux stupéfaits."

" Non le pape, plaisanta Lucie mais bien sûr toi minus!"

" Je suis pas un minus! hurla Edward avec des yeux lançant des éclairs"

" Allez ramène ta fraise!"

" Je risque d'abîmer votre chez soi, la prévint-il."

" Je prends le risque, rigola-t-elle."

Edward se plaça donc face à elle et s'apprêta à claquer dans ses mains quand une bourrasque de vent le propulsa un mètre plus loin. Ed releva la tête et dégagea les mèches blondes qui lui barraient les yeux et découvrit la jeune femme les mains croisées.

" Bien joué! Je n'ai rien vu venir! admira FullMetal."

" Comme quoi rien n'est véritablement acquis! souria Lucie Matamiya."

" C'est dingue que vous fassiez de l'alchimie sans cercle de transmutation, je croyais que j'étais le seul avec ma professeur à savoir le faire."

" Et bien vous voyez que non, lança Lucie avec un petit sourire en coin, croisant une fois de plus ses mains provoquant une bourrasque de vent plus violente qu'Edward para agilement en faisant un saut de côté."

" Bons réflexes! le félicita-t-elle en renouvelant sa tentative."

Mais Edward claqua dans ses mains et les posa en vitesse sur le carrelage blanc, dressant ainsi un mur de carrelage devant lui.

" Pas mal mais que dis-tu de ça! s'exclama Lucie en croisant pour la troisième fois ses mains."

Un vent violentbalaya le mur de carrelage etpropulsaEdward qui fut propulser violemment par terre. FullMetal fit alors apparaître son arme favorite en transformant sa méca-greffe et s'élança sur Lucie qui para l'attaque en faisant un double salto arrière aussi agilement qu'une chatte.

" Vous êtes forte! admit Edward en soufflant légèrement."

" Bon on en arrête là, comme quoi tu as encore des progrès à faire."

La jeune femme aux yeux argents se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et saisit un livre à la couverture marron dont le titre était " Les mystères de l'alchimie et de la pierre philosophale", qu'elle tendit à Edward.

" Ca pourrait t'interresser, l'éclaira Lucie Matamiya."

Edward la regarda avec interrogation.

" Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas nous aider pour la pierre philosophale."

" Vous êtes déterminés tous les deux! souria la jeune femme."

" Dis Ed? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? demanda Alphonse."

" On va chercher Scar et les Ishbals évidemment, répondit son frère aîné."

" Lisez ce livre et bonne chance pour la suite de votre quête. Au revoir Al! Au revoir Ed! Lira, reprenons l'entrainement."

" Bien professeur!"

Et ils se remirent en position tandis que les frères Elric sortaient de la maison et se dirigeaient vers les jardins pour retrouver Winry. Ils la retrouvèrent acoudée au bord d'une fontaine d'où s'écoulait une eau claire.

" Ca va aller Winry? demanda avec douceur Al."

Winry essuya les dernières larmes qui perlaient encore sur ses joues et hocha positivement de la tête.

" Bon on va à la recherche de Scar, décida Ed. On devrait déjà commencer par trouver des gens qui pourraient nous renseigner sur lui. Il ne passe pas inaperçu tout de même!"

" J'imagine qu'il doit se terrer dans les alentours, il ne peut pas se risquer à pénétrer dans la ville avec les Ishbals qui l'accompagnent. Il doit donc être dans les montagnes qui ne se trouvent pas loin d'ici, déclara Alphonse."

Au QG de Central...

" Tiens Roy, déclara Maes en tendant le rapport rédigé à son ami Mustang."

" Merci, le remercia-t-il en saisissant le rapport. Au moins ça sera déjà classé."

On tourna la poignée de la porte et le lieutenant Hawkeye fit son apparition dans le bureau avec plusieurs livres dans les bras et découvrit avec surprise le général de brigade Hugues.

" Général de brigade Hugues? s'étonna Riza."

" Bonjour lieutenant Hawkeye! s'exclama Hugues avec jovialité."

" J'ai vos livres, lança le lieutenant Hawkeye en déposant les livres donnés par Sciezca sur le bureau du colonel Mustang."

" Ce sont les livres que je vous avez demandé? l'interrogea Roy."

" Oui colonel."

Hugues attrappa le livre traitant de la guerre d'Ishbal et montra à son ami le passage concernant Juliet Douglas et informa le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

" La secrétaire du généralissime est un homonculus! s'écria Riza."

" Oui, affirma Roy Mustang."

" En tout cas je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous êtes rétablit général de brigade Hugues!"

" Merci lieutenant Hawkeye! Bon je vais vous laisser, je vais voir ma famille, lâcha Maes en sortant du bureau."

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir, on tourna la poignée et le généralissime fit son entrée sous les yeuxhagards des trois militaires.

" Tiens bonjour général de brigade Hugues! Heureux de vous savoir en bonne santé!"

" Merci mon général! lança Maes Hugues au garde à vous."

" Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Central? l'interrogea le colonel Mustang, lui aussi au garde à vous."

" Une guerre civile risque à tout moment d'éclater à Lior et c'est pour ça que je vous demanderais de vous y rendre avec vos hommes pour calmer le jeu. Si jamais il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à utiliser la manière forte."

" Bien général! approuvèrent Mustang et Hawkeye au garde à vous."

" Général de brigade Hugues, vous les accompagnerez."

" Bien général!"

" Il faut aussi que je vous présente quelqu'un."

Un homme assez grand aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux eux aussi noirs et à l'air prétentieux s'avança dans le bureau du colonel Mustang.

" Je vous présente le lieutenant-colonel Archer qui vous accompagnera là-bas."

" On a pas besoin de lui! protesta Mustang en fixant le nouveau venu avec colère."

" Vous ferez ce que je vous demanda colonel Mustang. Il faut toujours obéir à ses supérieurs, vous devriez le savoir depuis cette guerre d'Ishbal."

Le visage de Mustang si impassible se renferma.

" Bien, je vois que vous avez compris le message. Vous partez dès maintenant, je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous quant à vous lieutenant Hawkeye, surveillez le colonel Mustang, lâcha King Bradley en sortant."

" J'ai la nette impression qu'on va devoir travailler ensemble alors mieux vaut mettre les choses au point tout de suite non? proposa Archer avec un ton ironique."

Roy Mustang au risque d'étrangler ce petit prétentieux, préféra s'en aller mais il lança quand même:

" Lieutenant Hawkeye, rassemblez les hommes! ordonna Mustang. Nous partons dès cette après-midi."

" Bien colonel! approuva-t-elle en se retirant elle aussi."

" J'ai la nette impression que le colonel Mustang ou devrais-je dire l'alchimiste de flamme ne me tient pas dans son coeur, remarqua Archer avec un rictus."

" Et je comprends pourquoi, lança Hugues en sortant à son tour pour aller rendre visite à sa famille."

Près de Lior, plus précisément sur le chemin menant aux montagnes...

" Bon sang! Mais où elles sont ces maudites montagnes! hurla Edward au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ca fait des heures qu'on marche et toujours rien!"

" Regarde plutôt là-bas frérot."

Ed jeta un oeil au point indiqué par Al et s'écria:

" Non je ne rêve pas? Dites-moi que ce sont des montagnes!"

" Ce sont des montagnes Edward, affirma Winry avec un sourire moqueur.

" Vas-y, prend-moi pour un imbécile en plus!"

" T'es susceptible, nota Winry en riant."

" Regardez là-bas! s'écria soudain Alphonse."

Ils observèrent l'endroit indiqué par Alphonse et découvrirent un immense campement situé au versant de la montagne. Il se mirent à courir à toute allure vers celui-ci.

" J'espère que Scar est là-bas! lâcha Edward tout en courant."

" C'est la seule piste qu'on ait pour l'instant. Ah non! On a le livre aussi."

" Quel livre? demanda Winry aux garçons."

" Lucie nous a donné un bouquin traitant de l'alchimie et plus précisemment de la pierre philosophale. D'ailleurs on devrait peut-être y jeter un coup d'oeil, réfléchit FullMetal."

" Plus tard, si on ne trouve pas Scar et bien on pourra toujours le lire en attendant de le retrouver non? proposa innocement Alphonse."

" T'as toujours de bonnes idées Alphonse, souria son frère aîné."

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, le chef des Ishbals vint à leur rencontre.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"

" Nous sommes les frères Elric, se présenta Edward et elle c'est..."

"Un alchimiste d'Etat! s'exclama le chef. Que faites-vous ici? C'est l'armée qui vous envoie?"

" Pas tout à fait, on ne ne vous veut rien de mal on voudrait juste savoir si vous n'auriez pas vu Scar, essaya calmement Edward Elric."

" La dernière fois que nous l'avons vu il était avec le vieillard, vous le trouverez dans cette tente rouge là-bas, déclara l'Ishbal."

" Merci! le remercièrent-ils en se dirigeant vers la tente."

" Toi Winry tu restes ici! ordonna l'aîné des frères Elric."

" Il en est hors de question! s'écria Winry, menaçante, en sortant sa précieuse clé de douze."

" C'est bon tu peux venir, soupira Ed."

" Tiens, les frères Elric et qui est cette jeune demoiselle? les interrogea le vieillard."

" Winry monsieur. Winry Rockbell!"

" Rockbell dis-tu? J'ai connu tes parents, jamais ils n'auraient dû être tué mais cet alchimiste qui avait le don de lancer des flammes en a malheureusement reçu l'ordre mais apparemment il n'était pas du tout d'accord mais il en a était contraint."

" Oui on sait, c'est le colonel Mustang, lança Ed agacé."

" Mais pourquoi venir me voir, moi? Moi qui suis un banni."

" Savez-vous où est Scar? l'interrogea Al."

" Il ne m'a pas dit clairement où il s'en allait mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il préparait quelque chose dans la ville de Lior."

" Oh non! se lamenta FullMetal. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rebrousser chemin à pied."

" Vous pouvez rester ici aujourd'hui et vous pourrez repartir demain si vous voulez, proposa le vieillard."

" Non, on préfère repartir maintenant, plus vite on le retrouvera, mieux ça vaudra, déclara Edward en serrant son poing droit, déterminé."

" Que le Dieu d'Ishbala vous guide, moi il m'a abandonné depuis lontemps."

Dans le train menant les militaires de Central vers la ville de Lior...

" Je n'aime pas du tout ce Archer, confia le lieutenant Hawkeye au lieutenant Breda, au sergent Free, au lieutenant Havok, au commandant Armstronget à l'officier Farman."

" Si ça peut vous rassurer, confia à son tour Havok, moi non plus et en voyant la tête que fait notre cher colonel j'ai l'impression qu'il ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup non plus. Non mais regardez-le!"

Ils l'observèrent discrétement avant de pousser un soupir.

" Pour quelle raison on doit se le taper celui-là? s'exaspéra Free."

" D'après les infos que j'ai sur lui, il serait un grand partisan de la guerre, lâcha Farman."

" En tout cas il pourra toujours courir pour essayer de me commander, assura Riza en changeant la cartouche de son pistolet."

" Ou tu vas lui tirer une balle dans la tête? plaisanta John Havok."

" C'est une idée en effet, avoua Riza en souriant."

" Il ne m'inspire pas confiance, déclara dédaigneusement Mustang."

" Ne t'en fais pas moi non plus je ne lui fait pas confiance. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un adepte de la guerre, le renseigna le général de brigade Hugues."

" Je me demande où sont les frères Elric en ce moment, songea Roy."

" Ils ne doivent pas êtres loin, assura Maes à son ami. Au fait j'ai revu Grace et ma petite Alicia! Elle est toujours aussi chou! Elle est adorable et c'est une véritable artiste d'ailleurs j'ai une nouvelle photo! Regarde-la!"

Il lui colla la photo au visage tandis que le colonel Mustang soupirait, exaspéré.

" Maes s'il te plaît sois sérieux."

" Bonjour commandant Flamme, lança une voix que Roy croyait malheureusement reconnaître."

Il se retourna et aperçut Kimblee qu'il fusilla du regard.

" Ah non c'est vrai, j'ai une once de retard. T'es colonel maintenant grâce à la guerre d'Ishbal, le provoqua l'alchimiste écarlate."

Le lieutenant-colonel Archer se leva et se plaça aux côtés de Kimblee.

" Je vois que vous connaissez Kimblee, remarqua Archer. Il a été emprisonné au labo 5 pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis et il a réussi à s'en échapper lors de la panique générale."

Le colonel Mustang se leva visiblement énervé.

" Un crime qu'il n'a pas commis! s'indigna Roy d'une voix forte."

" Toujours aussi désagréable à ce que je vois. Tu n'as pas changé Flamme."

" Colonel Mustang pour toi, tu n'es que sergent, tu n'as donc pas appris les règles de l'armée?"

" Non colonel, j'ai pas trop eu le temps pour ça, ironisa l'alchimiste écarlate en retournant s'asseoir sur son siège."

" Vous êtes fou de faire confiance à un traître pareil, marmonna Mustang au lieutenant-colonel Archer."

" Je sais ce que je fais colonel et que vous le vouliez ou pas vous aller devoir me supporter durant un certain temps."

" Ca je le sais bien."

Le général de brigade Hugues se leva et sépara les deux hommes.

" Bon pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu alors on va se calmer et attendre calmement que l'on arrive à destination d'accord?"

Ils ne répondirent pas mais Roy Mustang retourna s'asseoir suivit de près par son ami.

" Heureusement que j'ai des nerfs d'acier, souffla Mustang à Maes."

A Lior...

" Rose, es-tu prête pour jouer ton rôle de Sainte? interrogea Scar."

Elle le regarda et hocha positivement de la tête en s'emmitouflant dans sa robe blanche tandis que Scar et d'autres fidèles faisaient de même.

" Ces militaires sont vraiments terribles, avoir osé te faire perdre la voix!"

Rose baissa lentement la tête, cachant son visage.

Dans un coin de ruelle, deux personnes observaient Rose et Scar.

" Tiens, voilà le balafré d'Ishbal, nota Lust."

" Balafré d'Ishbal, approuva Gluttony."

" Je me demande ce qu'il compte faire maintenant. Dans tous les cas il vaut mieux le surveiller."

Du côté des frères Elric...

" Plus jamais je n'irai en montagnes! s'exclama Ed. J'en ai marre du sable, vivement qu'on arrive à Lior."

" T'as vu ça Ed? Dans ce livre ils disent que la pierre philosophale avait failli être créer mais son probable créateur avait arrêté ses recherches avant leur abolition. Il dit aussi que ce serait une certaine Juliet Douglas qui serait responsable du déclenchement de la guerre d'Ishbal mais ce n'est pas possible puisque c'est l'armée qui a commencé!

" Il y a peut-être eu plusieurs versions des faits, hasarda Winry."

" Oui mais quelle est la vraie version? s'interrogea FullMetal en fixant le soleil de plomb de ses yeux or."

" Ca on ne le saura probalement jamais, lâcha Alphonse dans un murmure."

* * *

**_Et voilà! C'est fini pour ce chapitre. Le prochain est en cours d'écriture et sera bientôt publié alors en attendant envoyez-moi plein de reviews!_**

**PetiteSaki**


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Voilà enfin ce cinquième chapitre. Le titre n'est pas terrible mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Chapitre 5:** La Sainte et des informations en plus

" Nous voilà enfin de retour à Lior! s'exclama Ed."

" Dis frérot, c'est quoi toute cette agitation? le questionna Al."

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux blonds leur répondit:

" On dit que l'armée est en route vers Lior et toutes ces lumières que vous voyez briller dans la nuit annonce l'arrivée de notre Sainte."

" Votre Sainte? s'étonna Winry."

" Oui, approuva la jeune femme. Jamais personne n'a vu son visage car elle doit garder son identité secréte, c'est ce que notre religion veut, l'envoyée de Dieu ne doit jamais être reconnue!"

" Je comprends."

" Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, vous aurez peut-être la chance de l'apercevoir."

" Merci c'est gentil, avoua Ed mais..."

" Edward Elric? clama une voix."

L'interressé se retourna et aperçut le lieutenant Havoc et le lieutenant Breda.

" Si vous êtes là tous les deux c'est que le colonel n'est pas loin, lança Ed."

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les cinq vers le quartier général qui se trouvait un peu reculé par rapport à la ville de Lior. Les deux lieutenants conduisirent FullMetal et son frère dans le bureau du colonel Mustang.

" Tiens mais ce sont nos deux vieux potes! s'exclama Roy sur un ton ironique."

" Oui et je suis tellement petit que je disparais dans le sable c'est ça! hurla Ed."

" Calmez-vous Edward, recommanda le lieutenant-colonel Archer."

" C'est qui celui-là? demanda Ed en l'observant avec méfiance."

" Edward je te présente le lieutenant-colonel Frank Archer, maugréa Mustang. Il est de notre côté et doit nous aider à apaiser les tensions qui sont apparues à Lior."

" Alors vous ne comptez pas vraiment leur déclarer la guerre? demanda Edward avec espoir."

" Pas nécessairement, nous essaierons de régler ça pacifiquement, inutile de déclencher une guerre, répondit Mustang en le fixant de ses yeux noirs."

" J'ai une autre question que j'aimerai vous poser, finit par lâcher FullMetal."

" Je t'écoute."

" Comment ce fait-il que des tensions soient apparues? Il me semblait pourtant que l'affaire était réglée vu que le prêtre a été démasqué et tué."

" Juste après votre départ, commença le colonel. Le peuple s'est divisé. Une partie du peuple de Lior était avec le prêtre et l'autre non et ils ont fini par se trouver un ennemi commun: l'armée. D'après eux, tout ça était de notre faute."

" J'avoue que l'armée a fait de belles gourdes mais là je n'y comprend rien. A quoi bon s'en prendre à l'armée? Ca ne changera rien, déclara Ed en baissant les yeux."

" Il leur fallait quelqu'un à qui s'attaquer et ce quelqu'un c'est nous, expliqua Roy Mustang."

" Moi je pense qu'il faut attaquer en premier, on ne réglera jamais cette affaire pacifiquement alors mieux vaut déployer les hommes, lâcha Franck Archer."

" Il n'en est pas question! s'écria Mustang. Tant qu'il n'y aura pas eu une tentative de négociation je vous interdis d'envoyer nos troupes là-bas. C'est bien clair?"

" Colonel vous savez que ce n'est pas vous qui donnez des ordres."

" Peut-être mais je suis votre supérieur et si vous vous êtes pris la peine de ne serait-ce que jeter un coup d'oeil aux règles de l'armée vous auriez vu qu'un militaire doit toujours obéir à son supérieur présent sur le terrain."

Archer se retourna et un sourire prétentieux apparut sur ses lèvres.

" Mustang, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous obéir au doigt et à l'oeil."

Sur ce il se retira.

" Je n'aime pas ce type, commenta Alphonse."

" Tu ne l'aimes pas? Et bien moi vois-tu c'est pire que détester c'est quasiment haïr! s'exclama Mustang."

" Et pourquoi le haïssait vous à ce point? l'interrogea Winry qui s'était fait discrète jusque là."

" C'est un petit prétentieux adepte de la guerre, répondit simplement Roy."

Au souper...

" Général de brigade Hugues! s'exclama Winry heureuse en le revoyant. Comment allez-vous?"

" Je vais beaucoup mieux et ma femme et ma petite Alicia aussi vont très bien! répondit Maes à la jeune fille avec jovialité."

" Que vous est-il arrivé véritablement? lui demanda Edward."

" Je savais que tu allais me poser cette question Edward, tu es trop curieux tout comme moi d'ailleurs."

" C'est une affaire classée confidentielle Maes, lui rappela le colonel Mustang."

" Je sais mais pour une fois je vais profiter de mon statut qui est au-dessus du tien en te disant ceci, tais-toi et laisse-moi faire."

Le colonel Mustang soupira, il reconnaissait bien là son ami.

" Et puis, ajouta Hugues. Je suis sûr que ça les interressera, dit-il en désignant les hommes de Mustang."

" Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Farman."

" En vérité Edward si je reprends depuis le début, je faisais des recherches concernant le labo 5. J'ai donc demandé à Sciezca de m'apporter des livres traitant de la guerre d'Ishbal et de la ville de Lior. J'ai lu attentivement celui concernant Ishbal et j'ai découvert quelque chose de très interressant, Juliet Douglas, la secrétaire du généralissime était normalement morte 6 mois avant le commencement de la guerre d'Ishbal et comme par magie, elle est toujours là et bien vivante. De plus ce serait tout de même elle qui aurait déclenché la guerre d'Ishbal. C'est louche n'est-ce pas? Après ceci j'étais censé aller voir le docteur Marcoh accompagné de Juliet Douglas. Mais c'était un piège et je suis tombé sur une femme aux longs cheveux noirs dont les ongles pouvaient empaler n'importe quoi."

" C'était Lust, l'informa Edward. C'est un homonculus."

" Après, continua Hugues. Je me suis enfui avec à mes côtés le lieutenant Ross qui m'a crié de m'enfuir. Je suis allé vers une cabine téléphonique pour informer Roy de la situation et je suis tombé sur vous lieutenant Havoc. J'ai ensuite découvert que le censé lieutenant Ross n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, soudainement le faux lieutenant Ross a changé d'apparence, il a pris l'apparence de Grace et m'a tiré dessus."

" Je vous ai ensuite vu et emmenez au quartier général, raconta le lieutenant Hawkeye."

" Je ne vous remercierai d'ailleurs jamais assez. Donc comme vous l'a dit le lieutenant Hawkeye on m'a emmené à l'infirmerie et à mon réveil j'ai vu la secrétaire du généralissime. Elle avait prévu de me tuer pour m'empêcher de parler, elle m'a alors révélé que son vrai nom était Sloth et que c'était un homonculus. Elle s'apprêtait à m'attaquer mais Roy est intervenu juste à temps. D'ailleurs comment as-tu su que j'étais en danger?"

" C'est mon instinct qui m'a guidé."

" Et voilà toute l'histoire, conclut Maes Hugues."

" M. Hugues? l'interpela FullMetal."

" Oui Edward?"

" Vous avez essayé de tuer celui qui vous a tiré dessus?"

" Oui avec mon couteau mais ça ne l'a pas tué."

" A quoi tu penses frérot?"

" Je suis sûr que c'était un homonculus et plus précisément Envy."

" Envy? s'étonna Hugues."

" Oui, il est capable de changer d'apparence à volonté."

" On ne sait pas comment ils naissent, avoua Alphonse. On ne sait pas non plus comment les tuer."

" Ils naissent d'une transmutation humaine ratée, lança Roy avec sérieux."

Toute l'assemblée sauf le lieutenant Hawkeye et le général de brigade Hugues le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

" Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça? les questionna le colonel Mustang."

" Comment vous savez ça colonel? l'interrogea l'aîné des frères Elric."

" Je l'ai appris lors de mes recherches d'il y a un certain temps, répondit Mustang en le regardant droit dans les yeux."

" Ouais donc j'imagine que vous savez comment on les tue, déclara Ed avec un sourire."

" Non."

Edward tomba à la renverse sous les rires de Winry et de son frère.

" Des gamins, soupira Roy."

" C'est dingue quand même! commenta Havoc avec une cigarette dans la bouche. La secrétaire du généralissime, un homonculus! Vous croyez que le généralissime est au courant?"

" A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, admis Mustang mais je préfère quand même me méfier, on ne sait jamais qui pourrait infiltrer l'armée. En attendant on ferait mieux d'exécuter ses ordres pour qu'il ne se soupçonne de rien."

" Vous avez raison colonel! approuva Riza."

" Bon, je pars dès demain à Lior, les prévint Mustang."

Riza s'apprêta à parler mais il la devança.

" J'irai seul, ça vaut mieux. Déjà avec Scar qui rôde dans le coin ce n'est pas le moment de transformer tout ça en émeute."

" Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça mon colonel! s'écria Riza. C'est beaucoup trop risqué!"

" Vous avez autre chose à me proposer lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Celle-ci baissa la tête, dépitée.

" Il vaut mieux que je t'accompagne quand même, lâcha finalement Hugues. On ne sait jamais sur qui l'on peut tomber."

" Je vais partir en éclaireur, décida Edward."

" Je t'accompagne, déclara Alphonse."

" Je ne crois pas non. Je préfère que tu restes ici, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie sinon."

" Mais Ed, insista Al."

" Laisse tomber Al, tu sais bien que je suis têtu comme mule alors tu vas rester bien sagement au QG et veiller sur Winry."

" J'avoue ne pas être souvent d'accord avec Edward, avoua Winry. Mais je crois pour une fois qu'il a raison. Nous n'aurons qu'à lire le livre que vous a donné Lucie Matamiya."

" Lucie Matamiya? s'étonna Mustang."

" Vous la connaissez? demanda Winry."

" Ce sont les militaires qui ont tué sa mère lors de la guerre d'Ishbal. La pauvre petite s'est retrouvée orpheline après ça. Comment va-t-elle?"

" Elle va bien, répondit Winry. Son passé la hante encore mais elle avait l'air d'être heureuse, d'ailleurs elle est très douée en alchimie!"

FullMetal s'apprêta à sortir de la salle mais il se retourna brusquement et lança:

" Vous savez qui est la Sainte de Lior?"

" La Sainte dont tout le monde parle là-bas? s'enquit le lieutenant Breda."

" Oui, affirma l'adolescent."

" Il paraît qu'elle est très belle mais l'on a jamais vu son visage pourquoi? répondit le lieutenant Havoc."

" Pour savoir."

Sur ce il sortit bientôt suivit de Roy Mustang. Edward s'apprêtait à partir mais le colonel Mustang le retint.

" Promets-moi d'être prudent petite tête! Et si tu vois Scar, va t-en mais surtout essaie de ne pas faire éclater une émeute. Et reviens ici en vie, je ne tiens pas à avoir ta mort sur ma conscience."

" Merci ça fait plaisir, ironisa Ed en s'en allant."

Quelques heures plus tard, à Lior...

" Me voilà de retour dans la ville de Lior, se dit Ed."

Il regarda alors attentivement autour de lui, il faisait nuit noire et des dizaines de lumières multiculores éclairaient cette pénombre. Des centaines de gens étaient regroupés sur les côtés de ce qui semblait être une route de terre battue. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'Edward aperçut cinq silhouettes encapuchonnées dans de longues robes blanches.

" Qui sont ces gens? demanda Edward à un gros homme barbu en désignant les cinq personnes."

" La personne que tu vois au milieu, répondit l'homme, c'est notre Sainte. Quant aux quatres autres ce sont ses fidèles."

" Je vous remercie monsieur."

" Mais de rien mon p'tit gars!"

Edward se sentit prêt à exploser. De quel droit cet homme osait-il l'appeler p'tit gars? Mais FullMetal laissa tomber, se disant qu'il allait se faire remarquer si il faisait un scandale et se contenta donc d'observer les cinq personnes. Les cinq silhouettes encapuchonnées s'avancèrent enfin devant le peuple avec lenteur, la Sainte tenant une bougie dans sa main droite. Celle-ci leva soudainement son visage avec lenteur et Edward reconnut avec horreur...

" Rose, balbutia Ed en murmurant. Non c'est pas possible. Leur Sainte est Rose!"

Un des hommes habillé de blanc s'avança vers lui, l'alchimiste d'acier leva lentement la tête avant de reconnaître le visage de Scar, il s'éloigna alors au plus vite de celui-ci, parcourant les diverses ruelles à la course, Scar sur ses talons.

" Non mais c'est bien ma veine! J'ai vraiment la poisse! s'écria Edward en escaladant à toute vitesse un mur."

Il continua sa course effrenée mais...

" Oh non! s'écria l'alchimiste. Un cul de sac!"

" Tiens tiens mais ne serait-ce pas FullMetal? reconnut Scar en s'approchant de celui-ci."

" Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais d'un côté je te cherchais, lâcha Edward avec un petit sourire."

" Tu n'avais plutôt pas l'air content de me voir tout à l'heure."

" Au contraire, j'ai des comptes à régler avec toi."

Sur ce, Ed tranforma sa méca-greffe en arme tranchante et changea le matériau de celle-ci pour empêcher Scar de la lui faire exploser. Il se rua alors sur son adversaire qui lui attrapa sa méca-greffe.

" Tu n'arriveras pas à la faire exploser, assura Ed. Elle est faite dans un matériau qui t'est inconnu."

" Peut-être mais je peux toujours faire exploser tes membres de chair."

" Et pourquoi on parlerait pas plutôt que de se battre? proposa FullMetal en parant une nouvelle fois une attaque de Scar."

Rose apparut à ce moment-là et posa sa main sur ses lèvres en voyant Edward et Scar se battre.

" Tu as trouvé un moyen de concevoir la pierre philosophale? demanda Ed en esquivant les coups et en emprisonnant Scar grâce à un mur en spirale qu'il fit surgir du sol."

Scar le fit facilement exploser et attrapa la jambe non métallique d'Ed mais celui-ci se dégagea rapidement de son emprise.

" Tu vois Edward. J'ai fait un immense cercle de transmutation qui entoure la ville entière et nous allons d'abord faire évacuer toute la ville et dès que les militaires entreront dans celle-ci, je déclencherai le cercle de transmutation et le nombre de sacrifices nécessaires à la création de la pierre philosophale aura été respecté."

" Tu ne peux pas faire ça! s'écria-t-il. Ce sont des êtres humains comme toi et moi et il n'ont aucune intention de déclencher la guerre pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est faire retrouver à Lior sa paix d'antan pacifiquement."

" Ca j'en doute, déclara Scar en faisant exploser un mur."

" Rose crois-moi s'il te plaît, la supplia Edward."

" Ces chiens lui ont fait perdre la voix, elle ne pourra pas te répondre et puis elle partage le même avis que moi."

" Rose tu vas vraiment les laisser faire?"

La jeune fille au visage angélique le fixa avec des yeux brillants et tristes avant de pénétrer dans une maison et d'en ressortir avec son bébé dans les bras. Ed compris tout de suite le message mais n'abandonna pas pour autant.

" Rose, je sais ce que tu ressens mais si tu le laisses faire te rends-tu compte que ce sont des centaines de gens qui vont être tués? Même s'ils sont de l'armée ne sont-il pas eux aussi humain quelque part?"

" Ferme-la FullMetal! Tu ne vois pas que tu l'ennuies! lança Scar en s'emparant du bras gauche d'Edward."

Mais celui-ci très habile, exécuta un rapide saut arrière pour le faire lâcher prise et ainsi garder son bras de chair intacte. Il se rua de nouveau sur lui, son arme tranchante en avant et rata de peu l'épaule de son adversaire. Rose restait là à regarder le spectacle avec son bébé dans les bras qui pleurait, impuissante. Elle tenta désespérément d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle fit une deuxième tentative et cette fois un mot sortit de sa bouche comme un murmure.

" Arrêtez!"

Les deux combattants l'observèrent supris, arrêtant pour quelques minutes leur combat interminable.

" Rose, ta voix elle..., commença l'alchimiste d'acier."

" ... est revenue, conclut Scar."

" Edward a raison. On ne peut pas faire ça, admit Rose en baissant ses yeux mauves."

" Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Rose? l'interrogea Scar. Ils t'ont fait perdre la voix et ils ont fait disparaître le peuple d'Ishbal et la ville d'Ishbal a été réduite en ruines!"

" Ce sont des humains comme toi et moi et comme mon bébé, se justifia-t-elle. La plupart de ces hommes n'y sont pour rien, beaucoup n'ont pas eu le choix."

" Ouvre les yeux Rose! Ce ne sont que des miltaires, de vulgaires chiens qui ne font rien qu'obéir aux ordres."

" Parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix, argumenta l'alchimiste d'acier."

" T'es encore là toi?"

" On ne se débarrasse pas de FullMetal aussi facilement! lança-t-il à Scar avec un petit sourire en coin."

Soudain deux silhouettes surgirent dans l'ombre. C'était Lust accompagné de Gluttony. Dans un mouvement parfait et rapide, les ongles noirs de l'homonculus s'allongèrent et se dirigèrent à vitessse grand V sur Edward mais ils ne s'empalèrent pas dans la chair de celui-ci, le cou de l'alchimiste se retrouvant entre deux de ces ongles meurtriers.

" Nous sommes avec le balafré d'Ishbal et on ne veut pas qu'un idiot comme toi réduise nos efforts à néant, lâcha Lust en fixant Edward avec moquerie."

" Vous êtes des ordures! Vous vous servez de lui pour créer la pierre philosophale."

" Bonne remarque FullMetal!"

" Personne ne se sert de moi, j'agis de ma propre volonté!"

Sur ce il sortit un médaillon rond contenant les restes de la personne qu'était Lust avant de mourir et de donner naissance à un homonculus. L'effet fut immédiat et Lust s'évanouit de justesse rattrapé par Gluttony.

" Je vous déteste! s'écria Gluttony."

" Nous aussi figure-toi, murmura Ed entre ses dents."

" On arrête tout, il vaut mieux résoudre ça pacifiquement, décida Rose."

" Te rends-tu seulement compte que si l'on arrête, les militaires vont avoir le champ libre?"

" Non, le colonel Mustang va venir ici demain avec le général de brigade Hugues pour essayer de négocier et ainsi éviter que la ville ne devienne plus qu'un véritable bain de sang, assura FullMetal."

" Nous verrons donc ça demain mais si la guerre doit être déclenchée nous appliquerons le plan comme prévu, c'est d'accord? les interrogea Rose."

" On fera comme tu voudras Rose, déclara Scar en la regardant avec des yeux sincères."

Dans l'auberge de Rush Valley...

" Mais où sont-ils donc partis? se demanda le lieutenant Ross."

" Comment veux-tu que je le sache moi? s'innocenta son fidèle sergent Block."

" Ca tombe ils sont déjà partis de cette ville depuis longtemps, soupira Maria."

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

" On téléphone au lieutenant-colonel Hugues bien sûr, lança Ross comme si c'était évident."

" Tu sais où il y a un téléphone toi? la questionna-t-il."

" Regarde derrière toi, s'exaspéra-t-elle."

Le sergent Denny Block se retourna et aperçut un téléphone accroché au mur.

" Ah oui! Vous avez raison, admit le sergent en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné."

Le lieutenant Ross soupira, exaspérée, avant de se saisir du téléphone et de composer un numéro.

" Allo?"

" Bonjour, je vous appelle pour savoir si je pourrais parler au lieutenant-colonel Hugues."

" Vous n'êtes pas au courant? s'étonna la voix. Le général de brigade Hugues est parti au QG de l'est, près de la ville de Lior."

" Je ne savais pas."

" Appelez là-bas si vous voulez lui parler."

" Vous avez raison, merci heu..."

" Sergent Linsey."

" Merci sergent Linsey, reprit le lieutenant en raccrochant."

" Alors? s'enquit de l'interroger Denny Block."

" Il est au QG de l'Est, près de la ville de Lior, répondit-elle."

" Ca voudrait donc dire que les frères Elric sont aussi là-bas?"

" C'est possible en effet, approuva Maria. Le mieux à faire serait de nous rendre au QG de l'Est."

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers la gare de Rush Valley pour se rendre au QG de l'Est.

De retour au QG...

" Je ne le comprends pas. Pourquoi voulait-il y aller seul à Lior? demanda Alphonse à Winry."

" Ne me demande pas ça Al. Je pense tout de même qu'il ne voulait pas te faire prendre de risques inutiles, lui répondit-elle."

" Tu as sûrement raison, admit Alphonse en baissant légèrement la tête. Hé mais regarde ça! s'écria-t-il soudainement."

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Al? s'inquiéta Winry."

" Regarde ce que dit ce livre ici, il dit que la guerre a belle et bien été déclenchée par Juliet Douglas mais le massacre d'Ishbal a rééllement débuté après que les services d'espionnages de l'armée aient en douce tué des Ishbal. Quelqu'un voulait créer la pierre philosophale en sacrifiant le peuple Ishbal!"

" Quoi! s'horrifia la jeune fille blonde avec des yeux écarquillés. Mais c'est horrible!"

" Oui, admit le cadet des frères Elric en continuant sa lecture. Hé regarde ça!"

Winry rapprocha son visage de la page désignée par Alphonse, elle était légèrement jaunie et dessus était représenté un cercle de transmutation avec un carré à l'intérieur.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Winry Rockbell, étonnée."

" C'est un cercle de transmutation, répondit-il et tu sais à quoi il sert celui-là?"

" Al, je n'y connaît rien à l'alchimie!"

" Ce cercle de transmutation permet de tuer Lust mais d'abord il faut se procurer les ossements de la personne qui aurait dû être ressuscité et qui a donné naissance à cet homonculus. Ca permet de l'affaiblir, ensuite il faut l'obliger à pénétrer dans ce cercle grâce aux ossement et déclencher ainsi la transmutation mettant fin à ses jours."

" Donc les homonculus ne sont pas invincibles comme ils le prétendent,conclut Winry."

" Exactement! J'imagine qu'il faut procéder de la même manière avec les autres homonculus mais il faut certainement utiliser un cercle de transmutation différent pour chaque homonculus."

" Et comment peux-tu savoir quel type de cercle tu dois utiliser pour tuer un homonculus en particulier?"

" C'est une excellente question Winry! Lucie Matamiya est vraiment géniale, elle a bien fait de nous donner ce livre. Grâce à lui on connaît le point faible des homonculus, reste le problème des cercles de transmutations."

" Passe-moi un peu ce livre Alphonse."

" Pourquoi? s'étonna-t-il."

" Donne-le moi."

L'armure lui tendit alors le vieux livre qu'elle saisit avec délicatesse avant d'aller à la toute première page.

" Il y a un sommaire, lâcha Winry. Bizarrement il n'est pas écrit dans notre langue, on dirait une langue ancienne et plus précisément du latin."

" Du latin? s'étonna Alphonse. Mais ça fait déjà des lustres que cette langue n'existe plus!"

" Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui sache parler cette langue, réfléchit la jeune adolescente."

" Et tu penses à qui en disant ça?"

" Pourquoi pas à Lucie? Après tout c'était à elle qu'appartenait ce livre."

" Tu vas me trouver étrange mais je ne pense pas que Lucie connaisse le latin."

" Tu as une preuve? le questionna-t-elle."

" Non mais on pourrait peut-être demander à Mustang et Hugues pour savoir s'ils ne connaîtraient pas quelqu'un qui sache déchiffrer le latin, comme ça on pourra en savoir plus, et puis j'ai feuilleté un peu le livre et j'ai cru apercevoir des pages écrites elles aussien latin."

" Ce qui veut dire que ce livre serait déjà très très vieux!"

" Oui."

" Bon allons voir le colonel Mustang, lâcha finalement Winry."

Dans le bureau du colonel Mustang...

" Pourquoi faut-il toujours que des guerres le plus souvent civiles éclatent? demanda Mustang en se levant et en regardant l'horizon à travers la fenêtre."

" C'est comme ça. Ca ne risque d'ailleurs pas de changer de sitôt, répondit le général de brigade Hugues en astiquant ses lunettes."

" J'espère qu'Edward s'en sortira, déclara le lieutenant Havoc."

" Il sait ce qu'il fait, assura le lieutenant Hawkeye en fixant le colonel."

On toqua soudainement à la porte, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers celle-ci. La poignée tourna et Alphonse accompagné de Winry apparurent sur le seuil avec un vieux livre à la couverture marron sous le bras du plus jeune des frères Elric.

" Alphonse? Winry? s'étonna le lieutenant Breda."

" Que faites vous ici? ajouta le sergent Free tout aussi étonné."

" On aimerait vous poser une question, se lança Winry encouragée par son ami."

" Quelle est cette question? l'interrogea Farman avec curiosité."

Elle posa le livre sur la grande et longue table de bois acajou et l'ouvrit à la page du sommaire. Les militaires se rapprochèrent de l'ouvrage et découvrirent avec surprise que la langue était différente de la leur.

" Mais... On dirait du latin? s'étonna Riza en observant Winry, surprise."

" Oui et si on est venu ici c'est pour vous demandez si vous ne connaissiez pas quelqu'un qui connaît le latin."

" Mariah Evans, lança subitemant le colonel Mustang."

" Mariah Evans? s'étonna son ami Maes, c'est qui celle-là?"

" Certainement encore une de ses nombreuses conquêtes, lança Havoc avec comme son habitude une cigarette à la bouche."

" Havoc on sait que t'es un nul avec un grand zéro en séduction mais c'est pas la peine d'insinuer que cette Mariah Evans est encore une des conquêtes du colonel, reprocha le lieutenant Breda en l'observant avec un regard amusé et des yeux rieurs."

" Faux frère va, maugré le lieutenant John Havoc."

Le colonel Mustang soupira en se disant que son second lieutenant était un imbécile.

" Mariah Evans est une jeune fille de 15 ans qui habite à Dublith. Ses parents ont mystérieusement disparus il y a de cela cinq ans, on ne les a plus jamais revu depuis."

" Et comment tu la connais Roy? le questionna Maes Hugues."

Le colonel garda le silence, les yeux fixant droit devant lui sans aucune émotion particulière.

* * *

_**Et voilà, je vous coupe là. La suite très bientôt dans le prochain chapitre alors en attendant n'hésitezpas à m'envoyer plein de reviews!**_

**PetiteSaki**


	6. Chapitre 6

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et désolée pour l'attente, mais j'écris également d'autre fictions. Et jusqu'à preuve du contrairej'ai que deux bras. Don voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et surtout laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

**_PetiteSaki_**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **_Confrontation à Lior_

_Au lever du jour..._

" Bon eh bien il est temps d'y aller, lâcha Roy Mustang en réajustant son uniforme.  
- Tu n'as pas répondu l'autre soir. C'est qui cette Mariah Evans ?  
- Aucune importance, assura son ami en détournant le regard.  
- Tu sais, moi peu m'importe, mais n'empêche que je suis ton ami, lui rappela Maes.  
- Je le sais Maes. Bon on y va ?  
- Oui.  
Les deux militaires s'en allèrent donc d'un pas vif du QG de l'Est pour se rendre à Lior.

_Dans la chambre d'Alphonse au QG..._

- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra aller la voir cette Mariah Evans à ton avis ? demanda Winry à Alphonse.  
- Sûrement quand Edward sera de retour. On pourra alors aller à Dublith en espérant que nous ne croiserons pas la route d'une personne.  
- De qui tu parles Al ?  
- Oh de personne, assura Alphonse en agitant ses mains dans tous les sens.  
- Mouais, maugréa Winry qui n'était pas entièrement convaincue.

_Dans la gare qui ne se trouvait pas loin du QG de l'Est..._

- Nous voilà enfin arrivés, lâcha le lieutenant Ross, soulagée.  
Le sergent Block regarda le paysage au loin, du sable rien que du sable et un soleil de plomb.  
- Rassure-moi, on ne va pas traverser ce désert ? s'inquiéta Denny.  
- Bien sûr que si ! Et puis le quartier général n'est pas loin et un peu de sport ne te fera pas de mal, rétorqua-t-elle amusée.  
Denny Block soupira avant de se résigner à suivre son lieutenant.

_Dans la ville de Lior..._

- Voilà des militaires ! s'écria un homme brun aux yeux verts.  
- Je les reconnais, assura une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus. Ce sont le colonel Mustang et le général de brigade Hugues.  
- Laissez-les entrer ! ordonna une voix autoritaire qui appartenait au chef de la ville.  
Le chef de la ville de Lior était un vieil homme aux courts cheveux blancs avec une petite moustache grise. Il était de taille moyenne et ses yeux bleus polaires semblaient las. Les gardes accostés aux portes de Lior laissèrent passer les militaires en les fixant avec méfiance.  
- Ils n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup nous apprécier, murmura Maes Hugues.  
- Je te rappelle que l'armée a déjà occasionné plusieurs massacres.  
- Oui je sais mais on ne va pas les manger. Si on est là c'est pour éviter une guerre inutile.  
- Voilà le colonel et monsieur Hugues, nota Edward en s'engouffrant dans la foule suivi de Scar et Rose.  
Scar fixa le colonel Mustang de ses yeux rouges avec une légère lueur de rage. Le colonel se sentant observé, tourna son regard et ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux de Scar. Il y lut toute la douleur et la rage d'un homme. Roy préféra détourner le regard et ne pas dénoncer Scar au risque de faire éclater une émeute.  
- Bonjour à vous messieurs ! s'exclama le chef de la ville en se présentant à eux. Je suis Morou, chef de cette ville qu'est Lior.  
- Vous savez pourquoi on est là j'imagine ? lâcha Mustang en le toisant du regard.  
- Oui, vous voulez éviter que Lior devienne un vrai bain de sang.  
- Arrêtez de nous attaquer et nous ferons de même. Nous savons parfaitement tout ce que vous avez enduré et je comprends que vous en vouliez à l'armée. Mais faire la guerre ne vous apportera rien à part des morts !  
- Ah oui ! s'écria un homme blond aux yeux verts. Vous vous rendez compte que votre soi-disante armée a tué des tas de gens innocents et des enfants !  
Tous l'approuvèrent.  
- Ecoutez, nous ne voulons pas nous battre contre vous, on veut simplement que la ville de Lior redevienne aussi paisible qu'il y a des années. De plus ce prêtre n'était qu'un traître, Edward Elric vous l'a bien fait comprendre je crois et puis de toute façon il est mort. Et je peux vous jurer que c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi !  
- Admettons, si l'on ne se révolte pas vous ne déclencherez pas une guerre ? demanda le chef de la ville, méfiant.  
- En tant que colonel et avec l'approbation du général de brigade Hugues nous vous le promettons, lança Mustang.  
- Bien, c'est d'accord mais à la moindre erreur de la part des militaires nous n'hésiterons pas à sortir les armes !  
- Entendu !  
- Ouf ! souffla Edward. La guerre n'aura donc pas lieu, il faudra que je pense à remercier ce crétin de colonel.  
Scar fixa le colonel avec insistance et dégoût, visiblement il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. L'Ishbal finit par craquer et s'élança sur Mustang qui eût juste eu le temps d'éviter l'attaque de peu. La foule se dispersa, apeurée.  
- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écria FullMetal. Mais quel con !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? interrogea Rose en regardant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.  
- Je crois que Mustang a fait ressurgir la guerre d'Ishbal dans son esprit, répondit calmement Ed.  
Rose ouvrit la bouche, hébétée, en berçant doucement son bébé qui pleurait.  
- Toi ! s'écria Scar en fixant le colonel d'un regard meurtrier.  
- Scar ? Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à me provoquer. J'allais presque te laisser tranquille et ne pas t'arrêter.  
- C'est ça oui ! répliqua Scar sur un ton cinglant.  
Sur ces derniers mots, il s'élança sur Mustang tandis que Maes s'écartait du combat. Des étincelles rouges jaillirent et firent exploser un mur. Roy fit claquer ses doigts et une slave de feu se dirigea sur son adversaire qui l'esquiva de justesse.  
- Bon c'est bon on se calme, essaya Roy, sa main gantée levée.  
- Dans tes rêves ! s'exclama Scar avec rage en faisant exploser de nouveau un mur.  
- Tu vas finir par démolir la ville si tu continues, le prévint Roy Mustang.  
- J'en ai rien à foutre du moment que je t'élimine !  
La foule se recula lentement des deux combattants en les observant avec une certaine peur dans le regard, se demandant qui allait l'emporter sur l'autre.  
- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux faire quelque chose, pensa Eward en s'approchant des deux combattants.  
- Tiens Edward, déclara Maes en l'apercevant. Ca va ?  
- Oui merci. On devrait peut-être intervenir non ?  
- Non, assura le général de brigade Hugues. C'est entre lui et Scar et entre personne d'autre.  
- Ils vont démolir la ville ! protesta l'adolescent en regardant le combat, impuissant.  
- Il y a des choses que tu ne comprendras jamais dans ta vie Edward. Mais c'est normal, tu es encore si jeune et pourtant tu te comportes déjà comme un homme, soupira Hugues. Vous réussirez dans votre quête, j'en suis persuadé.  
FullMetal l'observa avec des yeux hagards. Au même moment des étincelles rouges jaillirent de nouveau faisant s'écrouler une immense statue de pierre. Des pierres tranchantes furent propulsées vers Roy dont une de celles-ci l'atteignit à l'épaule. Il plaqua sa main gauche contre la blessure d'où du sang s'écoulait lentement.  
- Tu crois que ça t'avancera à quoi de me tuer ? l'interrogea Mustang en le fixant avec insistance.  
Scar ne répondit pas et se contenta de saisir son adversaire par le col, le soulevant légèrement de terre. Il plaça son visage à la hauteur de celui du colonel et répondit finalement:  
- A venger toutes ces personnes que tu as tué et à venger aussi Ishbal que tu as mis à feu et à sang !  
- Je n'étais pas le seul et crois-tu vraiment que j'ai fait ça sans remords ?  
Scar renforça sa prise sur lui en le fixant avec un regard meurtrier.  
- Vous n'êtes que des chiens vous membres de l'armée. Toujours à obéir aux ordres de votre maître sans réfléchir et tout ça pour la gloire, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.  
Le colonel Mustang se dégagea soudainement de l'emprise de son agresseur et claqua des doigts une nouvelle fois. Une slave de feu atteignit Scar en pleine poitrine et il fut propulsé avec violence quelques mètres plus loin. Mustang s'approcha lentement de lui et lâcha avec une voix étonnamment calme :  
- Laisse-nous t'arrêter et nous te ferons pas de mal.  
- Jamais de la vie, murmura-t-il dans un grognement en se relevant péniblement.  
Il fit jaillir de nouveau des étincelles rouges et dégaina un couteau avec discrétion. Le colonel, aveuglé par la fumée qu'avait provoqué l'explosion, ne vit pas Scar s'élancer sur lui un couteau en main. Scar enfonça d'un geste brusque le couteau à la lame tranchante dans la poitrine du colonel qui se laissa tomber à genoux, son visage toujours impassible magré la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine. La foule poussa un cri, horrifiée.  
- Bon sang ! s'exclama Edward.  
Sous l'étonnement de tous, le colonel Mustang retira d'un geste rapide l'arme meurtrière et se releva courageusement.  
- Je t'aurai donné ta chance, murmura-t-il.  
Dans un claquement de doigt parfait, une énorme boule de feu fit son apparition et se dirigea à toute vitesse sur Scar qui fut soufflé plus loin et qui retomba sur le sable, épuisé. Il lança un dernier regard au militaire avant de s'enfuir, une main sur sa poitrine ensanglantée. Roy se laissa tomber contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui, le souffle court et le visage crispé par la douleur. Ses yeux noirs se voilèrent et il sombra dans l'inconscience, son corps reposant sur le sol sabloneux, immobile.  
- Et merde ! J'avais bien dit qu'on aurait dû intervenir ! s'exclama Edward en regardant le corps immobile de son supérieur.  
Le général de brigade Hugues accourut vers son ami inconscient, suivit de près par Edward et Rose.  
- Comment va-t-il ? le questionna Rose avec une légère inquiétude.  
- A vrai dire je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Il va falloir le ramener au QG, mais comment faire ? Je ne peux pas le porter, lâcha Maes Hugues en réfléchissant.  
- Je pourrais peut-être vous aider ? se proposa le chef de la ville.  
- Mais je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas les militaires ?  
- Vous êtes différents, vous nous comprenez et c'est grâce à vous qu'il n'y aura pas de guerre, se justifia Morou. J'ai un véhicule à vous proposer, ce n'est pas le top du top, mais c'est mieux que rien.  
- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, déclara Hugues.  
Le chef de Lior les emmena donc chez lui et leur présenta le véhicule en question. Cétait un genre de petit camion avec une petite remorque à l'air libre à l'arrière.  
- Ca ira, assura Maes. Bon Ed tu fais quoi ? Tu viens avec nous ?  
- Oui, il faut que je rassure Alphonse. Rose j'ai été content de te revoir et tu as pris une sage décision. On se reverra un jour et si tu as le moindre problème tu sais à qui t'adresser, lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.  
- Oui, déclara Rose avec un sourire. Bon voyage !  
C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent la ville de Lior. Ils arrivèrent au QG au bout d'une demi heure et Roy n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Maes Hugues le transporta sur son dos à l'infirmerie sous l'oeil inquiet et étonné du lieutenant Hawkeye, du lieutenant Havoc, du lieutenant Breda, du sergent Fuery et de l'officier Farman. Une fois Hugues sorti de l'infirmerie, Riza s'empressa de le questionner.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- On est tombé sur Scar, répondit le général de brigade Hugues. Lui et Roy se sont battus et il a reçu une pierre tranchante dans l'épaule et Scar lui a enfoncé un couteau dans la poitrine.  
- Quoi ! s'écria Riza en mettant sa main devant ses lèvres, horrifiée.

_Dans la chambre d'Alphonse..._

- A ton avis Ed va bientôt revenir ? questionna l'armure vide.  
- Mais bien sûr Al ! lâcha Winry en souriant.  
Au moment où elle disait ça, la poignée de la porte fut tournée et FullMetal apparut sur le seuil en souriant.  
- Salut Al ! s'exclama son frère.  
- Ed ! s'écria le cadet des frères Elric. Te voilà enfin !  
- Tu croyais quoi Al ? Que j'allais te laisser tout seul ?  
- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?  
- Le colonel Mustang a eu un petit accrochage avec Scar mais sinon ça va. J'ai croisé Rose d'ailleurs.  
- Ah oui ? Comment elle va ? s'enquit de demander Alphonse.  
- Elle va bien et a renoncé à son projet macabre, lui répondit calmement son frère aîné.  
- Quel projet ? demanda Al avec curiosité.  
- Elle avait décidé avec l'aide de Scar, de sacrifier les militaires qui viendraient à Lior pour créer la pierre philosophale grâce au cercle de transmutation qui entourait la ville. J'ai heureusement réussi à lui faire changer d'avis, expliqua Edward en s'asseyant sur le lit de son petit frère.  
- Eh bien nous figure toi que l'on a découvert comment on tue les homonculus, déclara fièrement Winry la mine joyeuse.  
- Comment vous avez fait ? s'interressa-t-il.  
- On a feuilleté le livre que vous avait donné Lucie, montre-lui Al.  
Alphonse prit le livre et le mit à la bonne page avant de la montrer à Ed qui la lut attentivement.

- C'est dingue ! s'exclama FullMetal. Alors pour les tuer il faut les ossements de la personne qui aurait dû être ressuscitée et qui a donné naissance à un homonculus, puis l'obliger à pénétrer dans le cercle de transmutation lui correspondant. Bon d'accord mais comment on sait quel cercle de transmutation il faut utiliser pour chaque homonculus ?  
- Voilà le problème ! J'ai jeté un oeil au sommaire mais il est écrit en latin, tout comme la plupart des pages concernant les homonculus, se justifia la jeune fille blonde.  
- Et comment on peut les déchiffrer ? Tu connais le latin Winry ?  
- Bien sûr que non imbécile ! rétorqua celle-ci en lui lançant sa clé anglaise en pleine face.  
- Non mais ça va pas ! s'écria-t-il, furieux.  
Alphonse les regarda se chamailler, légèrement exaspéré par leur attitude infantile. Il décida cependant de les interrompre.  
- Ed, on connaît quelqu'un qui comprend le latin.  
- Et bien, qu'attend-on pour aller voir cette personne ? l'interrogea Edward, étonné.  
- Elle habite à Dublith, répondit Al.  
- Tu as bien dit Dublith ? redouta son frère.  
- Oui, assura l'armure vide.  
- Tout mais pas Dublith ! se lamenta Edward en se laissant tomber sur le sol.  
- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible à Dublith ? s'étonna Winry, ahurie par leur comportement.  
- Peu importe, je n'aime pas cette ville.  
- Mariah Evans habite là-bas malheurement Edward et si on veut en savoir plus sur les homonculus et sur la pierre et bien ils ne nous restent plus qu'à y aller, soupira Alphonse appuyé contre le mur.  
- Bon, se résigna Edward en se relevant. Si c'est pour une bonne cause autant aller la voir cette Mariah. On part demain à l'aube, ça te va Alphonse?  
- Oui.  
- Attendez ! Et moi dans cette histoire ? protesta vivement Winry.  
- Toi tu restes ici.  
- Il en est hors de question ! Tu m'entends ? s'écria-t-elle.  
- Bon c'est bon, d'accord tu peux nous accompagner mais t'as intérêt à pas nous traîner dans les pattes, soupira FullMetal avant de s'allonger sur un des trois lits de la petite chambre aux murs blanc crème.

_Le lendemain..._

Les frères Elric et Winry se levèrent à l'aube et prirent leur petit déjeuner (enfin sauf Alphonse) durant lequel la jeune Rockbell tenta de forcer Edward à boire son lait.  
- J'aime pas le lait ! grommela-t-il.  
- Et comment t'espère grandir alors ?  
- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON LE VOIT QU'AVEC UNE LOUPE ? rugit Edward.  
- Mais j'ai jamais dit ça, se défendit Winry.  
- Tu sais Ed, tu devrais arrêter d'être si susceptible, conseilla son frère cadet.  
Pour seule et unique réponse, Edward adressa un regard noir à Alphonse.  
- Pas question que je boive ce sale jus de vache !  
- Oh, et puis fais comme tu veux, soupira Winry en portant le bol de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres.  
Edward délaissa donc son lait et enfila sa veste rouge avant de sortir de la pièce, bientôt suivi par Alphonse et Winry qui dut se résigner à laisser tomber l'idée de finir son chocolat chaud. Dans le couloir qui menait à la sortie du QG, ils croisèrent le général de brigade Hugues, le visage quelque peu contrarié.  
- Bonjour Monsieur Hugues ! s'empressa de le saluer la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.  
- Ah ! s'exclama Hugues. Bonjour Winry !  
Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux frères Elric qui étaient restés un peu en retrait.  
- Où comptez-vous vous enfuir cette fois ?  
- On va se rendre à Dublith pour essayer de rencontrer cette Mariah Evans, répondit Ed d'un ton neutre.  
- J'imagine que tu sais où elle habite alors... lâcha Maes, moqueur.  
- Euh... C'est à dire que.  
- Au fait, comment va le colonel ? l'interrompit Winry Rockbell.  
- Il devrait s'en sortir, répondit Hugues avec un maigre sourire. Ne vous en faites pas, je ferai la commission. Vous pouvez désormais partir tranquille.  
- Merci Monsieur Hugues, dit la jeune fille.  
- Mais ça alors ! Qui voilà donc ? Les frères Elric en chair et en os, lâcha une voix moqueuse derrière eux.  
Tous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et aperçurent le lieutenant-colonel Archer, un air insolemment moqueur scotché au visage. Le sourire de Maes, aussi maigre qu'il soit, disparut complètement de son visage, laissant place à un air beaucoup plus sérieux.  
- C'est bien triste ce qui est arrivé au Colonel Mustang. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
- N'employez pas ce ton là avec moi. Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes aucunement désolé, lâcha Hugues avec colère.  
- Pourquoi tant d'aversion ? Je suis un militaire comme un autre, non ?  
Archer se tourna ensuite vers les frères Elric.  
- Alors comme ça vous vous rendez à Dublith ? Pourquoi faire si je puis me permettre ?  
- J'pense pas que ça puisse vous interresser, déclara Ed avec ironie.  
- Ne faites pas de choses insensées. Il serait " regrettable " de perdre des alchimistes aussi talenteux que vous.  
Edward perçut facilement le ton ironique employé, mais n'en tint pas compte. Contournant simplement Archer, il poursuivit sa route. Al et Winry jetèrent un dernier coup d'oeil au lieutenant-colonel avant de rejoindre rapidement l'aîné des frères Elric. Hugues repositionna correctement les lunettes sur son nez, lança un dernier regard meurtrier à son cher " collègue " avant de disparaître dans l'angle du couloir. Archer les regarda disparaître les uns après les autres sans esquisser le moindre geste, un rictus mauvais au coin des lèvres.

_Du côté des frères Elric et de Winry..._

Tous trois se dirigeaient d'un pas hâtif vers la gare la plus proche.  
- J'aime vraiment pas ce type ! Sa sale gueule me revient pas ! grogna Ed.  
- A qui le dis tu, appuya son frère.  
- Au fait les gars, j'ai oublié de vous dire... déclara la jeune Rockbell. J'ai jeté un oeil à l'horloge du hall avant de partir.  
- Ouais et alors ? s'impatientèrent les deux frères.  
- Notre train est dans trois minutes.  
- QUOI ! T'AURAIS PAS PU NOUS LE DIRE PLUS TOT ! s'écrièrent Al et Ed.  
- Vous m'avez rien demandé, se justifia la jeune fille.  
Ed et Al poussèrent un profond soupir d'exaspération avant de piquer un sprint en direction de la gare, laissant derrière eux une Winry incrédule. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le quai, le train s'apprêtait à démarrer. Ils se hâtèrent et montèrent à bord. Le contrôleur passa à ce moment-là et demanda à voir leurs billets.  
- Et merde ! songea Edward. On a oublié ces foutus billets !  
Sans demander leur reste, les deux frères contournèrent l'homme avant de s'élancer vers une cabine heureusement vide.  
- Pfiou ! On a eu chaud.  
- Au fait Ed, t'as pris le livre au moins ?  
- Le livre ? répéta son frère aîné. Tu l'as pas ?  
Au même moment, la porte de leur compartiment coulissa et laissa apparaître au plus grand damn des frères Elric, le major Armstrong.  
- Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça ! désespéra le blondinet.  
- Ca alors ! s'exclama Armstrong. Les frères Elric ! Il s'avança vers FullMetal et le serra dans ses bras puissants, manquant de l'étouffer.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici Major Armstrong ? questionna Alphonse.  
- Je veille à votre sécurité pardi ! J'ai entendu briévement votre conversation avec le général de brigade Hugues et j'ai tout de suite su, qu'il était de mon devoir en tant que membre de la célèbre famille Armstrong, de vous protéger au péril de ma vie !  
- Ouais, bah si vous pouviez me lâcher j'échapperai peut-être à une mort par asphixie, grommela FullMetal.  
- Ah oui, désolé.  
Armstrong lâcha donc le pauvre Elric avant de sortir un livre de sa poche qu'il tendit à Al.  
- J'imagine que cela doit vous appartenir. Vous l'avez laissé tomber lors de votre discussion avec le contrôleur, les informa le militaire.  
- Merci beaucoup !  
- Mais de rien mon garçon.  
Il donna une petite tape sur le casque de Al avant de prendre place sur la banquette, en face des deux frères.  
- Vous êtes toujours en quête de cette pierre, je me trompe ? interrogea le Major.  
Ed répondit par l'affirmatif, laissant voyager son regard sur la fenêtre par laquelle défilait le paysage.  
- Mlle Rockbell n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna Armstrong.  
- Elle n'a pas réussi à nous suivre, répondit Al. J'imagine déjà le massacre quand elle nous retrouvera.  
- Elle ne peut pas être pire que notre maître, fit remarquer son frère.  
- Brrr... Rien qu'en y pensant ça me donne froid dans le dos, déclara Al en tremblant.  
- Quand elle saura pour.  
- Elle va nous mettre en pièces !  
- Espérons qu'on ne la croisera pas.  
- Ca relèverait du miracle, conclut Alphonse.  
- Elle est si terrifiante ? se risqua à demander le Major.  
Tous deux le regardèrent, terrifiés.  
- Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer, confirma Edward.

_Au quartier général de Lior..._

- Toujours pas de changements ? interrogea Hawkeye.  
- Un organe vital a été touché, il est toujours dans le coma, confirma le médecin.  
Le médecin prit congé alors que Maes faisait son apparition dans la pièce. Il interrogea aussitôt la militaire du regard.  
- Aucun changement, l'informa-t-elle.  
- Je vois... Les frères Elric sont repartis en vadrouille.  
- J'imagine que ceci ne doit pas parvenir aux oreilles du généralissime ?  
- En effet, approuva l'homme.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à présent ?  
- Consulter quelques ouvrages que j'ai emprunté à Central, nous aviserons ensuite. Les gens n'ont pas besoin de savoir pour le moment que la secrétaire du généralissime est en fait un homonculus.  
- Et Archer ?  
- Toujours aussi fouineur et désagréable, répondit Maes.  
- Pour ne pas changer.  
- Veillez sur Roy, il n'est pas toujours facile de distinguer ses alliés de ses ennemis.  
- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, assura Riza.  
- Bien.  
Et tournant les talons, il se rendit dans son bureau.

_Du côté de Al et Ed (Dublith)..._

Les deux frères ne tardèrent pas à descendre sur le quai, accompagnés du Major Alex Louis Armstrong. Edward jeta un oeil aux alentours avant de s'étirer.  
- Vous comptez nous accompagner encore longtemps ? demanda Alphonse à l'adresse du militaire.  
- Vous savez on peut se débrouiller seuls, argumenta Edward Elric.  
- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde !  
Les yeux des deux Elric s'illuminèrent à l'idée que le Major allait les laisser tranquilles, mais ce dernier fit bien vite cesser leur rêve éveillé.

- Mais je vais vous accompagner pour plus de sécurité, décida Armstrong.  
- Au moins on aura espéré, soupira l'aîné des Elric.  
- Où allons-nous ? questionna le militaire.  
- Chez Mariah Evans, répondit Ed.  
- Bien ! Alors allons-y !  
C'est ainsi que nos trois amis entreprirent de partir à la rechercher de la demeure de Mariah Evans. Marchant sur les routes de Dublith, les deux frères ne cessaient de lancer des regards à gauche et à droite, de peur de voir leur maître. Une voix résonna soudain derrière eux.  
- Hé ! Vous seriez pas les frères Elric par hasard ?  
Al et Ed se retournèrent et Armstrong ne tarda pas à faire de même. Ils aperçurent alors un homme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années tout au plus aux cheveux noirs mi-long. Ses grands yeux noisettes scrutaient les deux frères en profondeur. Il portait une veste blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile marron, un sac marron pendait sur son épaule.  
- Ouais c'est nous, confirma Al.  
- J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits et je me demandais si vous ne pouviez pas m'accorder une interview.  
- Ah non ! Désolé mais on est pas interressés ! rétorqua Ed en tentant de s'en aller.  
- Vous n'en auriez pas pour longtemps, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour vous en échange, insista le journaliste.  
Edward s'arrêta net, soudainement interressé par la proposition que venait de leur faire le journaliste.  
- Quel est votre nom ?  
- Luc.  
- Eh bien Luc, connaissez-vous une dénommée Mariah Evans ? lâcha Ed.  
A l'entente de ce prénom, le journaliste sembla pâlir un instant, mais il opina positivement de la tête au plus grand bonheur des deux frères.  
- Bien, est-ce que vous pourriez nous mener jusque chez elle ?  
- Bien sûr, mais je désire faire d'abord mon interview. Je vous invite à boire un verre, déclara Luc en incitant les frères ainsi que le Major à le suivre.  
Nos amis se rendirent donc dans un bar peu fréquenté. Luc alla commander rapidement les boissons avant de revenir s'asseoir à la table où les deux frères ainsi que le Major avaient prit place. Le journaliste posa les boissons sur la table et sortit un calepin ainsi qu'un crayon de son sac.  
- Est-ce vrai que vous avez tenté une transmutation humaine ?  
Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, effarés. Comment ce journaliste pouvait-il être au courant de cet événement alors que le Colonel et les militaires avaient pris soin de garder précaucieusement le secret ? Mustang les aurait-il finalement vendu ? Edward en doutait sérieusement et hésita longuement à répondre à la question posée. Finalement se fut son frère cadet qui se chargea de répondre par l'affirmatif à sa place.  
- J'ai également entendu dire que vous étiez à la recherche d'une pierre... philosophale je crois ?  
S'en fut trop pour Ed qui se leva et posa brutalement ses poings sur la table.  
- C'est quoi toutes ces questions au juste ? Pour qui est-ce que vous travaillez ? s'emporta l'aîné des Elric.  
- Ne vous énervez pas commeçà Edward, je travaille pour mon propre compte. Je vous l'ai dit je suis journaliste et votre cas m'interresse.  
- Ouais ben allez vous faire foutre ! grogna l'adolescent.  
- Et notre marché ?  
- On se débrouillera sans votre aide !  
Sans un mot de plus il quitta le bar en toute hâte, Alphonse et le Major sur ses talons. Son frère cadet tenta de lui faire ralentir l'allure, mais Ed ne voulut rien entendre et continua son chemin, bousculant au passage des passants, mais il n'en avait cure. De quoi ce journaliste se mêlait-il ? Oui, ils avaient fait des erreurs et alors ? Les gens n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir, ils culpabilisaient assez comme ça et de plus, ils ne voulaient pas être pris en pitié.

- Ed ! l'appela vainement son frère."  
Mais celui-ci fit comme s'il n'entendait pas, continuant son ascencion sur les routes de Dublith, ignorant les appels incessants d'Alphonse. Il accéléra encore l'allure, semant presque son frère et Armstrong lorsqu'il percuta de plein fouet une jeune fille de son âge à la peau mate et aux yeux mauves. Elle portait entre ses bras un panier plein de fruits et dut se mettre à genoux pour ramasser toute la nourriture qu'elle venait de faire tomber. La culpabilité le rongeant, le jeune homme aux yeux d'or s'empressa de l'aider à tout ramasser. La jeune fille leva des yeux timides vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire qui mourrut soudainement sur ses lèvres. Un coup de feu venait de retentir et le corps de l'adolescente s'affaissa brutalement au sol, une immense tache rouge au niveau du dos. Edward écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et se mit imperceptiblement à trembler. Pourquoi devait-il affronter sans cesse la mort ? POURQUOI !

**A suivre...**


End file.
